


Mask

by Dontjudgemyfanfichistory



Series: Mask [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Angst, Briefly talked about but still enough to warrant a tag, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), No beta reader I die like Kruhger, Pirate age guns are used to shoot people, References to Depression, References to Suicide, Spiders, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory/pseuds/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory
Summary: Before they knew Time as the leader of their group of Links, they knew him as a uncontrollable kid with a lot to say.---They find post MM link before they find Time
Relationships: Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Time & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Series: Mask [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908859
Comments: 121
Kudos: 504





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> You should all know by now that I love Time so much. At this point I've written so much about Time, and other versions of him (cough Age cough). Hope you all enjoy this version of my son!
> 
> Edit- as of August I changed the rating from T to M. I reread some chapters and am pretty surprised I didn't do this earlier. I've also added some tags and given it some archive warnings. Mask actually has his own character tag now. I like to think it shows how far this fic has come, seeing that the first character tag was tagged "Mask - character" since there was no content on him.

The 8 hero's trudged through a small murky cave. Only Hylia knew where it went, the chances of it being a dead end were fairly high but no one cared that much. They had all been thrown together bit by bit, a new one each day until today at least. No one knew had show up yet and they were all very worried. 

"Roll call! Who's alive?" Warriors was at the head of the group.

"Legend."

"Wind!"

"Hyrule."

"Lin- Wild."

"Four."

"Sky."

"Twilight."

"No one new yet?" Warriors asked.

Legend rolled his eyes beside him while holding their only light source, a small ball of soft light. "Geez cap, it's like you're waiting for someone to show up." 

Warriors shrugged. "Maybe I am. One a day seems like something that's kinda going on. Besides. . . I know that there are more."

Legend stopped. "Wait, how do you know that?"

"I've met some people."

Wind bounced up to the 2 in front. "There are more?" He asked excitedly. "Who? Is he cool?"

"I'd say he's cool, he's a bit younger than you though."

Wind's eye narrowed. "Younger than me huh?" He let out a long sigh. "Fuck Hylia I guess."

"You got that right." Legend smirked.

They continued walking on through the dark cavern. It's wasn't terrifying to the heroes, but not knowing what was around the corner was enough to put them on edge.

"Hey I think that's the end of the tunnel!" Sky called from behind. "Looks like this path wasn't a dud after all!"

"Then let's all hurry up and get some sun why don't we?" Warriors waved all of them to continue and soon they were outside. 

At the entrance there were some trees, and more trees, and some more. There were a lot of trees. Next to the trees were some fairies bouncing off one another and a small creek babbling by them. It was either early morning or almost evening by the feel of the air and sky above them. Only problem was that it was midday when they entered the cave, and took three hours tops to navigate the entire thing.

"Ok. Who could _possibly_ have a Hyrule this nice?" Hyrule asked. "This is just too good."

"Seems like your prediction of meeting someone was correct." Legend remarked. "I wonder what though, would we still have ended up here if we didn't go through the cave. Is this a time based thing or a place? Will it still happen if we're not in a specific location?"

"Don't think too hard about it."

The peacefulness of the area was interrupted by an arrow shooting through the air and piercing Hyrule's foot. The teen shrieked and immediately dropped as the rest of the Links drew their weapons and aimed at the spot the arrow had come from. Another arrow came flying but bounced off Twilight's shield. It then burst into chunks of ice, freezing him into place. 

"Ice arrows?" Legend cursed. He pulled back his bow and aimed fired what looked to be a fire arrow at the tree shooting arrows at them. The arrow hit something. Seeing how it burst into flames and a figure dropped from the tall branches. Legend chuckled at high fall until he saw how small their attacker was. "That's a child." He acknowledged. He was right. There was a kid sprawled on the ground only 30 feet before them. "This’s the kid?" He nudged Warriors who was staring in shock at the boy.

Warriors didn't say anything but quickly rushed to the kid. Who was now surrounded by fairies eager to heal him. He must be special to them in some way. "Link." Warriors shook the kid awake. "Link, hey, wake up bud. Do you remember me?" 

The new Link sat up groggily. "Wh? Who are you?" He slurred. He rubbed at his eyes and opened them fully. "Captain?" A look of joy shot through his youthful face.

Warriors returned his smile. "Hey there ki-" He was stopped as the kid threw himself around him. 

"I'm sorry!" He cried. "I left without telling you and I should have. I didn't want to leave but I had some stuff to deal with." He stopped hugging Warriors and Legend finally got a look at his face. The kid couldn't be over ten. He still has more baby fat than he could deal with, and hair still shockingly bright. Definitely a Link. 

Legend stopped paying attention to this _touching_ reunion and turned to Hyrule. Who had gotten the arrow out of his foot and was now gently coaxing a fairy into healing him. Legend didn't understand a word of Fae that came out of his mouth but he was glad that the problem was going to take care of itself. The other matter was Twilight. Who was still covered in Ice. Easy fix, Legend shot a fire arrow at him and watched the ice melt away faster then it has appeared. 

"How does it feel knowing your great Hyliand shield is useless against a smart ten year old?" 

"What?" Twilight asked, shaking off some ice chunks stuck to his shirt. 

"The new Link," Legend threw a thumb behind him. "Is eleven at best. He just outsmarted us by using his arsenal like we should be. Till you turned into an iceberg I forgot we had anything other than regular arrows and endless spite."

"Who?"

Legend sighed. "Go talk to Warriors when he's done holding the thing. He knows more about what's up."


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend meet Mask.  
> Warriors gets his well deserved talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warriors is really trying to be responsible, someone help him.

It was the day after they added their newest member of the group. The kid got all mopey eyed and sorry that he had hurt them then ran off with Warriors to go talk more about whatever. Legend liked to think that this kid was an innocent little shit who couldn't do any damage and was as harmless as a kid, but something about the combo of Warriors' respect and use of arsenal seemed to point otherwise.

He approached the kid as he was packing up his sleeping gear. The kid had a giant pack on his back seeming to brim with wooden slats. There were two masks hanging around his belt. One that looked like a yellow fox and another that looked exactly like the kid if he was a demon lord or something. The mask looked like it was staring at him no matter where he went to Legend avoided looking at the mask on the new Link's belt.

"Hey kid, what's up?" He was intent on asking him about his relationship with the captain. Having someone waltz right in and be all chummy with Warriors wasn't a bad thing, unexpected more like.

The boy looked up. "What the fuck do you want?" He asked tiredly.

Legend was taken aback by the whiplash. "I'm sorry what?" This kid was acting nothing like the big eyed child who hugged Warriors like it was the end of the world last night. 

"I'm sorry. What I meant was." The kid puckered and peered at Legend. "Do you need something Sir?" He questioned innocently. 

_Little rat was a code switcher._ "Ok drop the act kid."

His shoulders sagged. "Fine, what's up?"

"How do you know the Captain and what do I call you?" Legend listed off.

The kid turned back to his pile. "I know cap'n because timelines are dumb and he needed my help so Hylia bent nature to her convenience, like always. And you can call me anything that's not Kid, Child, or Boy."

"You're not giving much to work with here Kid." 

New Link scowled and flipped him off. "War called me Link. But if I have to conform to to your dumb naming scheme call me. . ." He trailed off and looked at his surroundings. "Deity?"

"No chance in hell."

"Worth a shot. How about Mask?" 

"Much better."

Legend wasn't the only one to talk to Mask and feel a sense of whiplash. Twilight was dazed for a good few hours after Mask called him a Bitch when Twilight was lamenting about his icy wet clothing. He got along with Wind just fine though. Not surprised. 

\---

"So how many adventures have you been on? You seem pretty good at what you do." Sky asked as they navigated Mask's Hyrule. 

"3, maybe more."

Sky was shocked. "Maybe more? What do you mean?"

"I think I'm in the middle of one right now. And I ain't gonna stop anytime soon. As much as I hate Hylia I think she hates me just as much and is gonna continue to throw me around until she gets a new plaything." 

"Mood."

"Legend! Don't encourage him." Sky chastened. He turned back to Mask. "Are you sure she hates you? Hylia's plans are more than you could ever think they are."

"The way you're talking makes it sound like you're screwin her. What's up with that?" Sky blushed harshly and backed away from Mask.

"Hey, quit it Link. You're being an ass." Warriors called. Mask grumbled his apologies and left to walk with Warriors at the back of the group.

"Tough kid." Legend remarked to Four next to him. 

"That's for sure. He's worse than you. You have tact."

"It's nice that you think that."

\---

"Kid you need to chill."

"Call me kid I fucking dare you."

Warriors pulled him aside and let the others continue onward without them. "See? This is what I'm talking about. I'm _Thrilled_ to see you again, really. But you really need to curb yourself." He lowered his voice to make sure that if anyone was staying behind they wouldn't be able to hear. "Did anything happen since the last time I saw you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"It's that mask Isn't it?" Warriors gestured to the replica of Mask. "That Deity of yours pulled something didn't he?" 

Mask visibly flinched at the accusation. He glanced at the mask on his side. "No. No it's not him."   
  
Warriors wasn't convinced. "It is. Hand it over." He held out a waiting hand. 

"No."

A dangerous glint was in the Captains eyes. "Don't make me fight you for it."

"I'd win." It hurt knowing that he was probably right. 

"Then tell me what's going on."

Mask sighed. "I'll tell you later. Get off my ass."

"I'm not moving till I get answers. I'll stand here all day." Warriors dug in his heels and waited for Mask to relent. He stood there staring at Warriors until he shrugged and left him standing there. He jogged to join up with the group. He didn't budge.

Warriors lent after he could no longer stay upright. It was almost an hour after Mask had left him there. He found a place to sit nearby and gave himself a break. The sun soon set on the trees and Warriors opened his satchel to find some rations to snack on. He gathered some kindling to start a small fire if it got any colder. 

"You're insane." Mask said appearing out of nowhere. He held a rocky mask in his hands. The dinky bunny hood atop his blonde hair.

Warriors leaned back against his tree. "It worked didn't it? You're here. What did you tell the others?"

Mask sat down opposite of him. "I said you were getting something. They bought it of course. I'm a great lair. And to answer your question. Deity pulled something." 

"Pulled." Warriors clarified. "It's over?"

Mask cocked his head. "More or less. I won't know for sure for a bit. Something needs to happen first."

"What's that?"

"I need to use the mask again."

"You're being awfully open about this now." Warriors noticed. "Finally realized that I'm the sensible one here?"

"Shut up."

Warriors got back on topic. "What's going on that you don't know anything?"

"He's getting possessive." Mask hesitated, choosing his next words wisely. "Sometimes He wont let me take the mask off. Instead of me in control using his body, I take the backseat and watch as he has his fun. So far it's all just cutting bokoblins and eating raw deer. I have to stay in his body for a few extra hours each time and I'm not sure I like it. I keep having nightmares about having to cut my own face off to get the mask off. If that doesn't work then the eyes are always a weak spot. One minute of personal freedom and I'll be good." He talked about the self mutilation as if it were the Sunday paper. 

Warriors stood up and slapped Mask in the face. Mask didn't attempt to stop him and looked at Warriors dejectedly. "You're not putting that mask on again you hear me? Give it to me. _Now._ "

"No, I have to use it again. Then break it off my face." Mask stated.

"This isn't room for argument Link."

Mask didn't say anything, just rummaged through his bag and pulled out the mask. It was exactly as Warriors had remembered. Looking like Link, but with a blue forked curve on the forehead, and strips of red along the cheeks. It was daunting just looking at the thing. 

"I'll let you have it for now Captain," He explained as Warriors took it in his hands. "But I expect you to give him to me when I need him. You're not stupid-" He was abruptly cut off by the sound of wood snapping across Warriors' knee.

He shut up as the two halves of the mask fell from Warriors' hand and onto the ground. He starred in shock, eyes traveling to Warriors' grim face.

"What the fuck did you just do?" He asked incredulously. 

Warriors folded his arms, confident in his action. "I made sure that you wouldn't put yourself in that kind of danger again."

"You, you. . ." Mask bent down rapidly next to the mask. Hastily grabbing the two pieces. "Do you know what you just did!" He shouted. "You just. You just." He was mumbling to himself. haplessly shoving the pieces together in some desperate attempt to fix them, like they would seal themselves back together somehow. "Do you know who he was! He isn't a patron!" He exclaimed, whipping around to face Warriors. "He's a fucking God. And this!" He held up the pieces, "This was his connection to the world!" he waved them in Warriors face, as if he was trying to prove a point with his actions. 

"I don't care."

The statement got more of a reaction out of him then his slap had. Mask recoiled eyes wide and a mad grin on his face. "And you don't even care. You don't even care." He repeated. 

Warriors dropped his stance. "Look Link. I'm watching out for you. Trust me when I say I did the right thing. Please don't be mad at me." He added. Mask just knelt in silence, he approached him and laid a gentle hand on his back. "You need some sleep Mask. Let's catch up with the others."

Suddenly it was as if nothing had happened. Mask was upright and a grin was stretched across his face. "I left the Sky guy with an apology note. I hope he got it." He swiveled around and made his way in the other direction. Where he came from, and where no doubt the others would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticism are always welcome!


	3. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mask makes a friend. Twilight finds a child in desperate need of hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have saved in the docs so chapters will be slowgoing. But unlike Age I've actually planned it out and have a solid ending. (look at me being all responsible.) So it shouldn't take to long. I might have to add more chapters but we'll see.

"So icy boy, how's it goin?" Mask had taken to calling Twilight 'Icey boy' after their first meeting, where he had frozen the teen solid with Ice arrows. Twilight groaned at the name, and was reminded of all the nicknames the kids in Ordon had given him. Thankfully Ice boy wasn't the worst. 

"You need something Mask? I'm fishing." Twilight was indeed fishing, he sat over the edge of a small boulder, the drop leading to a large stream where fat trout could be seen happily swimming, unaware of their fate should they choose to bite at the colorful lure Twilight had chosen.

"Well I didn't come by for any specific reason really. I'm just bored. Wanted something to do you know? The cap'n was busy so I decided to find someone else to bug." 

"Well I'm busy as well. Do I get to be left alone?" 

"I don't really respect your Time like I do the Cap'n, so not really." 

"Oh _joy_."

It wasn't that Twilight disliked Mask, it was more that Mask was rough around the edges. Very rough. Making Legend look tame is comparison. He always spoke his mind, was brutally honest and didn't seem to really care for anyone in general. Twilight understood that as a hero who had a few adventures under his belt he had a right to be on the mean side. But he could at least have some decency.

"So what have you caught so far?" Mask asked. He was now lounging lazily next to Twilight next to the clearly empty fish basket. 

"Nothing yet."

"Really? Well do you mind if I help? I've been told I'm handy with a fishing rod."

Twilight couldn't see the harm in that. "Go ahead." He handed the fishing rod to Mask, who immediately jumped off the boulder fishing rod in hand, and into the water. 

"What are you doing?" Twilight blurted. "You just scared away all the fish!"

"It works better this way. Trust me."

Twilight rolled his eyes. "Alright, but if we go hungry It's your fault."

"Is that a challenge?" Mask looked up at Twilight, his lower half now completely submerged in the slow current of the stream

"Not really?"

"How about a competition then? Let's see who can catch the most fish."

"First, I never agreed to that. Second, we only have one pole."

Mask looked confused. "You always have your hands, use em." He stated it like it was his usual go to method of fishing. Twilight was almost reminded of Wild. Except Wild was nicer.

"I'm not using my hands Mask."

"Then what about your wolf form? That's gotta be useful for something other than cuddling Wild when he's sad, isn't it?"

Twilight was taken aback. The only people who knew about his pendent, and shape shifting abilities were Wild and Four. "How do you know about that?" 

"Oh you know, reasons." Mask shrugged as he tugged on the rod. It was clear he had caught a fish, Twilight had to rethink his fishing methods from now on it seamed.

He leaned forward from his position on the boulder. "There is no way I'm taking that for an answer. Try again."

"I like dogs."

"Nope, try again."

Mask sighed. "Well you see, I have a mask that lets me talk to animals, or read their thoughts more like. And I do actually like dogs. So you might remember I approached you a few nights ago wearing a red and white mask. I couldn't hear your thoughts, so I kinda knew it was someone around here."

"How did you know it was me then?"

"I didn't actually know it was you. I was trying to see if you would react." With a final tug he pulled out a large fish, it was wriggling at the end of his pole, shining in the sunlight. "And bingo! You said exactly what I wanted to hear."

Mask threw it into the fish basket and continued his task of outmatching Twilight in his fishing skills. Twilight just sat on the rock and watched. He actually did remember Mask approaching him wearing that red, white, and yellow mask. It reminded him of Wild's Sheikah slate. At the time Twilight had thought it was another one of the various play masks. Wait."Exactly how many masks do you have?" Twilight asked out loud.

Mask glanced up at him, then back down at the water. "Twenty four, well twenty three now that Warriors decided he was gonna be a little bitch."

"Warriors what?"

"Nevermind. I got twenty three. One for each occasion."

A glint of mischief found its way into Twilight's eye. "Really? One for everything?"

"Yep!" Mask proclaimed. "Anything."

"Alright then." Twilight paused. "What would you use if you got stuck in a cave?"

"The giants mask, or the blast mask, or the gorons mask." He wasn't looking at Twilight as he listed them off. "You gave me an easy one. Try something else."

"Ok, ok." He nodded. "What about if you had to solve a block puzzle in thirty seconds."

"Giants mask, bunny hood, next."

"Had to sneak past a hoard of sleeping Lizafoes?"

"Stone mask."

"What about if they were awake?"

"Stone mask."

"Creative." Twilight remarked.

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it." Mask replied. 

"What if you needed to stay up all night for watch every night?"

"Easy, the All night mask."

"You had to go to a wedding?"

"Couples mask."

"Hylia above. You have something for that."

\---

Twilight continued to grill Mask about what mask he would use in any situation, his hypothetical situations growing crazier and crazier by the minute. All the while Mask continued to fish. The basket next to Twilight was considerably full but he didn't mind his banter with Mask, so he decided that dinner could wait for a bit. 

"Now what if, get this, what if you needed to train 40 dogs to stack themselves into a pyramid?" 

"Bremens mask."

"And if they had to dance after being stacked?"

"Kameros mask."

Twilight put his hands in his face groaning at how difficult it was. "What if the earth was going to split in half?" Mask didn't respond right away, he was thinking it over, so Twilight capitalized in his moment. "What if, what if," He saw the thin blot of the moon in the late afternoon sky. "What if the moon was falling? What if the moon was falling, and was going to crash into us? What would you do?"

Twilight expected Mask to laugh. To either give him an answer or accept his defeat. Instead, he was quiet. He silently turned towards Twilight and trudged out of the stream. He handed Twilight the pole. "I'm done now." He mumbled. 

The teen stared at Mask as he dragged himself towards the campsite. Confused to say the least. A moment later he regained himself and closed the fish basket, it wouldn't do them any good to have flies in their dinner.

Dinner wasn't too eventful, of course it tasted great, as was the case anytime Wild was cooking. But Mask was quite the entire dinner. Which was not the biggest problem. Conversation between the other 8 could be had at ease, it was mostly the feeling of guilt gnawing away at Twilight's stomach that made dinner less than great. He had said something to Mask to upset him, and it was true that he didn't mean to, Twilight felt bad and wanted to ask what he did. 

Either way, he wouldn't get a chance tonight. Dinner was over, and seeing as Twilight had gotten their fish to them late, it was time to ready the camp for bed. Mask had assured them that the most dangerous thing out at night were the stalchildren, who were barely a problem, so thankfully they didn't have to find a cave, or higher ground to sleep on. 

It also meant that no watch was really needed. As the unofficial leader of the group, Warriors had decided that everyone needed sleep more than they needed clarity. Having to wake someone up in the middle of the night, after an entire day of walking was a bit hard. A few of them were getting snappy, namely Hyrule and Wind. Their sleep schedules seemed particularly screwed because they somehow ended with the middle of the night watched. 

As he set up his sleeping bag around the fire, a different part of Twilight's mind wished for someone who knew what they were doing to join their group of ragtag heroes. A Link who would undoubtedly be their leader, or someone they could all turn to. His mind wandered to the Hero Shade. His old mentor had been a Hero at some point in time. A deep part of Twilight hoped he would join them, take care of everything and spend some more time with Twilight. He had mentioned being a relative of his. Twilight wanted more than just a cry of "My son!" to go off of.

Maybe the Hero Shade had moved on. Would it work like that? Twilight had watched the old skeleton hero accept his fate and move on, that wouldn't prevent him from joining them would it? Maybe he was already here. Maybe he was already one of Twi's traveling companions. The thought of Legend smoothing out and teaching him to fight was an interesting one. Same would go for any of them. But it was possible. 

Sadly Twilight didn't think he'd ever be able to find out. None of them stood out enough to be recognizable. None of them seemed to use the 'helm splitter', or the 'final move' in battle. Not even a rough draft of the move. Twilight would just have to suck it up and deal with that fact that he would never know. Being a blood relative of another hero was a big deal to him, but he would just have to ask his mentor in heaven wouldn't he. 

With all of the deep thinking out of the way, Twilight thought he could finally sleep. Now wrapped in his blanket, he closed his eyes, thinking of the past.

\---

It was what seemed a few minutes after closing his eyes, that Twilight opened his eyes. There was a small thudding against his leg. He slowly pushed himself up and though his bleary eyes saw Mask gently kicking his leg. 

". . . Do you need something?" He yawned as Mask stopped kicking him. 

"I don't need anything. But he does." Mask pointed his head across the campsite, where Wind lay snug in his bag. From what Twilight could make out, he wasn't having the easiest time sleeping. He completely removed himself from his blanket, quietly making his way to the smaller Link.

"I couldn't sleep. And I think Wind is having a nightmare. So I got you because you can do the thing." Mask explained. 

"What thing?" Twilight stopped at Wind and knelt down beside him, gently brushing away his hair as the boy frowned in his sleep and continued to toss around.

"The wolf thing. I've woken up a few times to see a wolf sleeping with Wild, and Sky a few times. You make them sleep easy."

"Oh." A few others in the camp knew about his other form, but this was the first time someone had explicitly asked him to do anything involving it. "Thanks for letting me know."

Without prompting Twilight shifted, standing on all fours he gently nudged the young sailor with his snout. Wind opened his eyes a slit and saw the wolf standing above him. "Wolfie!" He exclaimed softly. He reached upwards and hugged him. Twilight knelt down do give Wind better access to his fur. Wind squeezed him. "Thanks Wolfie." The thank you was muffled against Twi's shoulder, but it was very much appreciated. In a matter of seconds Wind was back asleep. Snoozing like nothing had happened. 

"I'll leave the both of you to it then." Mask dismissed. "Have fun, I'll see you in the morning." Twilight nodded his head, then laid it down next to Wind, falling asleep for the second time that night.

\---

The morning came early. The breeze was cool and sharp, it was countering the blazing sun nicely as Twilight woke up. Of course just when weather was good in one Hyrule, it was time to switch to the next one. 

"Alright!" Warriors shouted. "We are definitely somewhere else right now. Anyone want to claim this place?" 

Hyrule grimaced as he surveyed the area. "I think this might be mine. Hold on." He ran to the nearest water source. A small pond to the right of them. Carefully he dipped his hands in, sipping from them. "Definitely mine sir!" He called back. "Water tastes the same!"

"Why of all methods, did you choose that one?"

"Because the water tastes different anywhere else. And this tastes like home. The water is also light poisoned so it really makes a difference."

"Lightly poisoned? Hyrule what the fuck?" Warriors replied. "Why are you drinking that? Stop." 

Hyrule put down his waterskin. "I'm okay though! I'm used to it, immune you could say."

"That's still not a good reason to- Mask! Don't join him!" Mask had indeed followed Hyrule, and was now sipping the water. 

"Blegh," he spat it out. "It sucks." He looked at the puddle and shrugged. "Better the poisoned swamp water I guess." Mask to took out his own waterskin and began to fill it. 

"No no no no no. You two are not going to be drinking poisoned water." Warriors grabbed Mask by the back of his tunic and lifted him away from the pond. "You know how to get clean water Mask. Use it." 

As the three of them went on bickering about the ethics of drinking poisoned water, Twilight took his chance to survey the new Hyrule. It was empty. Or really, it _felt_ empty. An empty field lay before him, a few struggling trees placed there. It must be fall, or a really bad dry spell, because he only could only see red, brown, and yellow around him. Hopefully it wasn't as harsh on them as it looked right now. Who knows how long they'd be there.

Twilight could see the sun and the moon both visible in the sky. That must be a thing as well then. There were a few stars visible. Twilight noticed Legend standing next to him. "You come right before Hyrule, right? Is your place anything like this?" He asked. 

Legend was too looking at the sky. "The sky looks familiar." He noted. "Having the two of em up there at the same time is pretty normal. Should mean that the moon hangs low tonight."

Twilight turned to look at Legend. "Hang low? What do you mean."

"It's nothing much. Just the moons gonna look really big tonight almost like you could touch it if you climbed high enough. It's pretty cool, it happens once every few months."

"Sounds fun." Twilight was reminded of his conversation with Mask, how his use of the moon crashing into earth seemed to spook him. Or close him off at least. 

\---

Just like Legend had said. From Twilight's point of view in their camp, the moon looked giant. They had come across the ocean while walking across the place, and decided to crash there. Twilight thought they might have to rethink it, seeing as how the moon's proximity to the ground was causing the waves to crash back and forth, growing stronger as the night went on. 

He stalked back to camp, it did him any good to get swallowed by the ocean. Upon arriving he saw that everyone had decided to tun in early, except for Mask he always was the last one to sleep. Mask was laying flat on his back, staring at the sky. He held his sword in one hand, and a mask in the other. Twilight recognized the mask as the one he had on his belt when they first met. It looked exactly like Mask. But it was broken into two pieces. And haphazardly taped together. 

He drew near to the boy, staring down at him. Mask took notice of him, but didn't say anything, simply looking at the sky. 

"You good there Link?" 

Mask sighed. "Why is it that I'm the only one called Link on a regular basis? It's all our names."

"Because Warriors does it, and he's the closest thing we have to a good example."

"He’s a terrible leader. Keeps telling me to stay out of danger."

"He's doing his best. You can't fault him for that."

"I can and I will. He of all people should know I'm capable. If only people didn't treat me like a *baby* all the time I wouldn't use this so often." He arm limply shook his hand where the mask was held.

"What does that do?"

"It- nevermind. It was my best mask. The one I could use in every situation. Warriors broke it because he thought I was using it too much."

"And were you?"

"I was. But it's his fault for treating me like a child."

"But aren't you? "Twilight decided to sit next to Mask, joining him in his staring. 

"A kid? No I'm older than that."

"Really now. What are you then? Ten? Eleven?"

"Nice try. I'll just let you know that I'm old enough to not be called a kid."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Thanks, you'd be the first." 

"But if you don't mind me asking. What does that mask do?"

Mask glanced at the mask in question, then Twilight, then back at the moon. "It makes me an adult." He whispered. "People take me seriously when I use it. They won't listen to a child, but they do when I'm big. When I'm big and have a sword." 

"That's all?"

"Not really. Just all I want to say about it." 

"You already have a sword don't you? In your other hand."

"That lets people know that I'm a feral child that needs to be kept safe from the dangers of the world. Not really helping my case."

"I'm sorry then. I don't know how you feel but it must suck."

"Just a bit. Either way it's broken now, can't use it. Gone forever." Mask lamented.

"No way to fix it is there?"

Mask shook his head. "It's one of a kind. Can't replace it. And if the moon falls again, we'll all be screwed."

"Was that one of you adventures then?" Twilight guessed. "The moon falling?" 

Mask nodded numbly. "Yeah."

"Alright." As much as Twilight wanted to prod him for answers. It was clear that Mask was done talking to him about it. "Are you going to sleep soon? I can leave you alone of you want."

"Do whatever. I don't really care. I'm not going to sleep anyways."

"Suit yourself." Twilight shifted between his forms. Now as a dark wolf he laid down next to Mask. Looking at him expectantly. 

"What?" Mask glowered at Twilight's waiting eyes. "You need a belly scratch or something? I'm not doing that." Twilight shook his head, prodded Mask's side and again watching him. Realization filled the Mask’s face. "Oh hell no." He protested. "I don't need you to keep me safe. I'm just fine. Do you think I'm gonna have a nightmare? Think again."

Twilight grabbed his sword from his hands and yanked it away from him. "Give that back." Mask made no move to grab it from it's new location. He glared at Twilight. "You can stay next to me. You hear? I'm not a kid, and I don't need cuddles."

Twilight happily conceded. He flopped his head down next Mask's face, scooting himself to right next to Mask. Mask grumbled about not needing any of this, before folding his arms and ignoring Twilight next to him. The night continued onward, and soon both of them fell asleep.

\---

Not long after Twilight was woken up by the twitching figure next to him. He raised his head and watched as Mask jolted around a bit. Laying his head on his chest seemed to calm him for a bit, but the muttering and shaking would return after a few seconds. Twilight shifted back and stood up. The fire had died a while ago, but the blankets had to be somewhere. There was an extra one next to Sky. Twilight grabbed it and carried it to the youngest member of their group. 

He stooped down and gently covered Mask in it. He had let go of his mask in his sleep, it lay next to him the pieces strained by the tape and they desperately tried to go there separate directions. Twilight picked it up, setting it down next to Mask's bag. He didn't need to worry about working around that right now. 

Twilight gazed at the young face. He had never really seen someone who looked so much like a child, but acted contrary to it. Sure he was a goofball, mean, and had a lack of situational awareness, but so did Legend. It wasn't new. 

He elected to not switch back into a wolf. Twilight didn't know why, but he held Mask in his arms, making sure he wasn't uncomfortable. Hylia, he was small. Twilight closed his eyes and held the small Link to him. If anyone was going to try and help Mask. Twilight could certainly try.

Mask woke up warm. He was firmly held in place, pressed next to Twilight as his arms held him. Curse Mask for falling asleep. Of course the tricky bastard would pull something like that. 

Mask was about to kick Twilight and wriggle out of his grasp before he paused. The slow rise and fall of the larger teens chest was comforting. It had been a while since he'd been held like this. . . It felt nice. His pride screamed at him to move. That he had told Twilight to not touch him, and to make him pay for ignoring him. But Mask didn't mind at the moment he wrapped his arms around Twilight, whereas before they were pinned to his sides. Against his better judgement he closed his eyes and dozed off once again. Who cared if it was almost morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always! Leave a comment if you want, I'm always looking to be a better writer so anything helps.


	4. Exposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much Warriors wished to go back to the good old days, but were those days really good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More! Here's more for you all! Get ready for the endgame I think.

If Warriors had a rupee for every time he was personally victimized by Mask and his pranks, Warriors bank account would rival that of Zelda's. Ever since he had met the kid almost a year ago he knew his valuables and pride were in danger.A sense of dread filled his legs as he stared at where his shield was supposed to be. It was gone. 

"Wind!" He shouted at the camp. "Where is Mask!" Wind looked up from his wood carving and shrugged. 

"Last time I saw him he was talking to Four about metal."

"Metal?" Warriors' curiosity was piqued this might mean danger. "What for?" 

"They were talking about the durability of different metals."

"Different metals? Wait-" _Mask was doing it again._ "Where did you see him last?" He asked Wind hurriedly. "Was he near any trees?"

"We're in a forest. . . ''We are surrounded by trees."

Warriors pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know what? Nevermind. Where did you see him last?"

"North of here." Warriors didn't answer, he only stalked off northward looking for his idiotic adopted brother.

\---

_"It's what I like to call, Bomb Bouncing."_

_"That sounds awful."_

_"It's fun."_

_Mask was currently sitting on a tree stump polishing one of his numerous masks. Warriors was sitting close to him polishing his sword. Mask thought he was sneaky for stealing Warriors polish. But he didn't really mind. It was something they could both do together._

_"How did you come up with it?"_

_Mask shrugged. "I thought of it when I was 10. I got really bored and wanted to play around with stuff."_

_"Aren't you 10 right now?"_

_"I'm actually 11, so you can shut up."_

_"Geez no need to get on my case. Just a question."_

_"It was a stupid question."_

_"Yeah because you're actually 21 or something. I forgot." Warriors couldn't stop the sarcasm bleeding through his voice._

_"At least you try to take me seriously."_

_"Trust me it's hard."_

\---

"Look out below!" Mask called from the top of the tree. He was currently balancing on Warriors' shield which was stacked on top of Wild's, a bomb stuck to the underside. Mask quickly lit the fuse prepared to launch himself off.

"Mask what the HELL are you doing!" Warriors stomped out to where Mask could see him below. "No bomb bouncing! And NOT on my shield." 

"Don't worry!" Mask called down. "Wild's shield is on the bottom and that's the one that's easier to break!"

"That's even worse!"

"Well I already lit the fuse-" The bomb caught up with their conversation. And instead of having it explode on impact with the ground as it should have, it launched Mask from his position on the tree. 

"Mask!" Warriors shouted. Mask was too busy flying through the air to hear him. He hit a tree, then another one, then another, then one more, then he finally fell to the ground. Warriors rushed to his side. "Oh Hylia on high you deserved that. "

Mask tried to focus on Warriors' face above him, but the bright sun made his vision go all blurry. He felt strangely happy. The throbbing pain in his head meant nothing compared to the adrenaline rushing through him. "I wanna do that again." He slurred. 

"Nope." Without hesitation Warriors promptly lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder. "You need to come back to camp." 

"NoO!" He protested. "Where's the shields?" 

"I'll get them later. You need a nap."

"Stop making me take naps! You always do that."

"You need them." Warriors dead panned. "You're 11."

"I'm 22." He whined. "You forget that." 

"Oh I'm sorry."

\---

_"Go to bed Link."_

_"No."_

_"Link you haven't slept in days."_

_"I'm used to it."_

_Warriors, then known as 'The older Link.' sighed. There was no arguing with this kid. He could see the bags under his eyes as the child continued to walk away from him. The two of them were atop one of the castle's many spires. Mask had been awake for the last 3 days, patrolling the area, weary of another surprise attack._

_"We're safe now. You don't have to worry, go sleep." Warriors told him. "If anything happens then I'll be here to take care of things."_

_"I don't trust you."_

_"Well you should." Mask glared at him. He continued to trudge along, letting his large sword drag across the ground._

—-

Soon Warriors dragged Mask back to the campsite. The boy was now blissfully unaware of his surroundings, the signs of a concussion were showing. 

"Oh you found him!" Wind noticed. "What was he doing- oh." He noticed Mask's lightheaded giggling. "He's not okay is he?"

Warriors shook his head and plopped Mask down on his bedroll. "Bombs I swear, they'll kill him."

Wind didn't look up from his half formed boat. "Sounds like Wild."

Warriors dropped his head in defeat. "I'll be honest with you Wind, we need an adult."

"Amen." 

"Like," Warriors paused. "A _real_ adult. Someone who's done figuring things out."

"Mhhhhhmhm yep." 

"I'm not ready to lead, right? I can lead men into battle but a ragtag group of other me's, where we're all the same person and I have to make it work it's just. Hard. I'm just stressed Wind. I've known Mask and as much as I love him he's hard to take care of. He doesn't value himself like I do and I wish there was a way to tell him without brushing it off and falling into his own little pit of self loathing."

Wind took notice of Warriors words now. "Self loathing? He doesn't hate himself, does he?"

"He does, as much as I try to convince him otherwise." Warriors took a seat next to Wind, staring at the dazed kid next to the long gone out fire. "He hates everything about himself, down to his body he says. He puts himself in danger just for the adrenaline. I don't think he'd care if he died." 

Wind didn't reply. But Mask did.

"I think I care now." He replied. His voice was heavy and he was clearly hanging onto consciousness. 

Warriors jumped slightly at his voice "I didn't know you were still awake." He mumbled. "I'm glad you care now."

"Well," Mask hesitated for so long Warriors thought he dozed off. "I don't care, you're right. But someone else does."

"Who?" 

"Tatl I think. And Lonny."

"Who's Lonny?" Wind asked tentatively. 

"A friend. And you I guess. Dumbass big bro." He grumbled and let out a yawn. "I'll sleep now."

"Yeah. You do that."

—-

_"So, who's this girl you keep talking about?"_

_Mask blushed at the question. "No one."_

_"I don't think nobody makes you blush like that." Warriors teased. He and little him were currently enjoying a small late meal in the kitchens. Both of them had missed dinner due to 'shenanigans' and now paid the price of eating leftovers by themselves._

_"Shut up!" Mask elbowed him in the side. "Keep talking and I'll tell Zelda you called Impa hot."_

_Warriors choked on his ale. "You wouldn't dare."_

_"Just watch me lover boy."_

_"Try that and I demote you."_

_"Try that and I'll put on the deity mask." Mask retorted._

_"And what? Be tall?" Warriors poked. "Good luck trying to scare me with your tallness."_

_"I could also kill someone." Mask joked._

_Warriors lost the humor in his face. "Don't joke about that Link."*_

_Mask frowned. "Didn't know you were a wuss. Sorry."_

_"Don't start."_

_"Sorry but you just have it against me. I don't know what I did."_

_"No Link I don't have anything against you." Warriors argued. "Just the murderous demon you like to call your dad."_

_Mask stood up from the small barrel they were using as a table. "You know what? Fuck you. You don't know anything."_

_"Here we go again." Warriors set his cup down and took a few breaths. "Calm down sit down. I'm not talking to you about that, I just want to eat."_

_The younger of the 2 rolled his eyes and sat back down. "I'll still tell Zelda though. Or Impa herself."_

_"Finish eating Link."_

\---

"Have any of you seen Mask?" Twilight asked walking into camp holding a fishing rod. "He said he'd teach me how to fish the 'right way'." He stopped when he saw Mask sleeping on the ground. "What happened here?" 

"He got a concussion, so we're letting him sleep it off." Wind replied. "Look at my boat, I'm done." He presented Twilight with his small replica of his ship. 

"Impressive," Twilight nodded. "But you know you shouldn't let people with concussions sleep right?" 

"Oh shit." Warriors breathed. He quickly knelt down next to Mask, shaking him slightly. "Hey bud, how about we wake up now okay?" Mask grumbled and pushed away his hand. 

"Can I try?" Twilight asked. "Hey kid!" He called. "I'm going to go fish but I think I'm going to use worms as bait."

Mask sat up. "No way you won't." He slowly got up using Warriors as support. "Worms are only good for lake fishing, and the fish you get in lakes suck so you want to use-" He trailed off as he pulled Twilight towards the river, detailing exactly how you should fish is a fast water stream.


	5. This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything you are about to read has happened in the past. 
> 
> Warning. Bleeding, Underage Drinking, And Threats of suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't meant to be here. I originally wrote this as a one shot for Hyrule Warriors, using the name Warriors and Link to differentiate Mask and Warriors, but after prompting from some friends I decided to put it here. 
> 
> I know I'm writing a lot of angst, and there will be parts that are less so, In the upcoming chapters. Sit patently, the best way to contact me about the story is through the comments or on Discord (-Lucy- 5131). I'm always looking for new ways to make this better and suggestions really help.

"Link?" Warriors knocked on the wooden door leading to the small room the kid got all to himself. There was a battle one today, and a good portion of celebration was to be done. And no little version of himself was around to bring him down a notch. 

No response came through the door, maybe the little bugger tired himself out with all the fighting. Warriors had seen him yell at the top of his lungs after taking off that cursed mask he used to become a demon. Whether he was yelling for the win, or sheer exhaustion Warriors decided the best course of action was to check up on him either way.

Warriors slowly pushed up the door. The torch stood lit on the wall as Link was slumped across his bed. Blankets were strewn across him and his half lidded eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. "Hey kid, you okay?" Warriors started. "Looks like you had a rough day." Link blinked slowly and his eyes moved to gaze at the man in front of him.

"I think I'm going to kill myself soon."

Warriors felt his lungs sink to his feet. His blood ran cold as he stood stone still. "What makes you say that?" He asked breathlessly. 

"You called me kid, for one." Link mumbled.

"Really?"

"I'm not a kid."

"Oh, right. Of course you aren't. I'm sorry I forgot. I'll do better."

"Yeah, me too."

"Link are you okay?" Warriors slowly moved closer to the young boy, or at least what looked like one, on the bed. 

"I'm going to let you take a guess Link. Am I okay?" He said his own name as if it were venom on his tongue. "Is Link okay? Which Link is he talking about? No one knows." He rambled to himself. A thought occurred to Warriors. Something he didn't really want to think about.

"What have you had to drink today Link?"

"I think you have a pretty good guess, don't you captain?" 

"Link, you're drunk aren't you?"

"Bingo! For one in your life, you're correct!" The exclamation hurt Warriors then he would ever let on. 

"Link you're not thinking straight."

"I know, _it's great_." 

Warriors stooped to where he was almost eye level to the kid. "Where did you get alcohol?" 

"Do you really think I'm 11? I ain't tellin you shit."

"Link-"

"Don't you say my name again. I'm sick of hearing it."

"What do I use then?"

"Nothing. Stop talking to me."

"You're drunk. I'm not listening to anything you say."

"Not much of a change then."

Warriors started shuffling through the drawers of the various dressers he had in his room. 

"Calm down cap, this isn't the strongest stuff I've had, I'll be fine."

"I don't care." Warriors was far beyond listening to the helpless pile of regret and self hate on the bed. "I don't care because now I'm here."

"Oh _shut up_ you self righteous ass. I'm not your pet project."

Warriors stopped to look at him. "Do you not understand? I'm not letting you do this to yourself."

"Well you wouldn't be the first. But you'll probably be the last."

"Nice try. News flash, people care."

"Not when you're me." 

Warriors pulled out a bottle of gin from the bottom drawer. It was drained. "Gin? Really?" 

"That's an old bottle. I keep it for the bottle really."

"What are you on now then?"

"Cooking wine, what else?" 

Ask anyone and they would tell you, most cooking wine was salty and putrid to the taste. It barely got anyone more than buzzed unless you consumed an entire bottle. Or had the body weight of a child. Or both. 

Warriors. . . Felt like crying. "Link, this needs to stop."

"And it will! Here I'll show you!" Link slowly got to his knees, he had a hard time balancing himself, his cheeks were bright pink and he talked as if his mouth was swelled up. "Go on! Leave the room for a second. Hand me that bottle." He beckoned for Warriors to hand over what he had in his hands. 

Hesitantly, Warriors did. Link took the bottle and without hesitation, smashed on the bedside. Glass flew everywhere and blood dripped down his hands where it tore his fingers. 

"Leave the room, come back in after a minute. And I _promise,_ I won't be your problem anymore."

Mask had an unsettling smile on his face. He almost seemed calm. Warriors slapped him. 

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you!" Warriors screamed. "No! You're not doing anything to yourself you hear me?"

Link was dazed, the glass fell from his hand and landed on the sheets. It took a moment for him to understand what was happening to himself. Warriors continued ranting as Link stayed in stunned silence. 

"No. No! Link you don't get it. You're a kid. You're so young. What are you doing? If, If you would just stop using that damned mask so much you might be better but no. You just. You just." Warriors trailed off as failure consumed him. Of course he had known that the spunky child he had found in a temple was hiding skeletons in his closet. And as he saw the mask he held used him in ways that would make the strongest men in battle vomit. Warriors should have known it was this bad. 

"Shut up! Don't talk to me!" Link had both hands firmly planted over his ears. Blood ran down his hands and onto his face. The cut on his hand must have been deep. "You don't get it! You don't understand!"

"Then tell me! What am I missing?" Warriors begged. "What is this?"

"You think I like this? You think I like myself? I kill for fun? I use that mask because I want to? I hate it!" 

"Then what are you doing? Why are you like this?" Tears ran hot and quick down Warriors face as he tried to reason with the suicidal kid screaming as his own blood covered his neck. 

"I have to." Link choked back. "Because it's the only way to feel like myself. My- I know you don't believe me. My body doesn't fit." 

"What-"

"It's not mine! It's not me! I'm tiny, helpless. I can lift a sword that does as much damage as a rock. No one takes me seriously. No one-" He coughed as tears clogged his face. "No one believes me. Not even you."

"I do-"

"No you don't!" Mask cut him off. "You don't, and I know that because you won't let me kill myself already." He kept talking. "But when I'm him. When I'm locked inside my own head, when I give up the only thing that's mine. Then I'm useful. Then I can do things. People listen to me. I feel, big, like my arms fit correctly, like I'm finally seeing things at the height I should. No one believes me when I say that, and that's okay. I don't care. Not anymore."

The only move Warriors made was to pull Link into his arms. The smaller one let him, making no resistance. Link's small head rested on his shoulder. Staining his tunic and scarf with tears. Warriors shushed him and rocked the two of them. Link was so small he could cradle him with ease. He really was pathetic. Both of them. In this case at least.

Maybe it had been hours, or a few seconds. A minute? Warriors was reminded of the ticking bomb that was the hot red stain on the back of his tunic where Link desperately gripped him. "Link you're still bleeding." He felt him nod in acknowledgement. "I'm going to take you to a healer. A great fairy is close by, how about that?" He felt Link nod again. "Okay. Okay I'll take you out." 

With a free hand he swiped at the blood and glass filled blanket. He shook it out and draped it over the child in his arms. A blood covered blanket was better than nothing. And if anyone saw them, Link needed the privacy. He carefully stepped out into the hallways. It was dark, the torches had been put out by the soft wind whistling around him. Closing the door Warriors began the trek to the fountain close by. 

"I- I know I can't say anything that'll directly help you." He whispered. "But I'm here. And if you want, I'll listen. I promise. After we get you cleaned up. You can talk. And I'll listen. Okay?"

"Yeah. Sounds good." Link mumbled. "Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	6. A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find themselves in a new Hyrule. And Twilight is committed to helping Mask in anyway possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the plot, fluff, and exposition I promised you all. Please appreciate this 5k monstrosity.

The sun shone bright and hot on the deck of Tetra’s ship, a strong breeze whipped around them and merrily pushed the boat along. Looking off the east side of the boat you could see for miles and miles across the light blue ocean. But if you looked off the west all you would see is an island the ship had just left. It was a dark green and full of life,or at least that’s what the 9 heroes suddenly thrust on the ship.

“Oh it you _again._ ” Tetra crowed. She stood atop the mast leering down at them.   
  
“Hi Tetra!” Wind called up to her, waving. 

“Hey.” she waved back at him as she slid down and met them on the deck. “It’s been a while Other Link’s.” She pulled Wind into a casual choke hold. “How are you?”

“We’re getting there.” Hyrule sighed. “How have you been?”

Tetra struggled to hold Wind in place and he slapped her arm to let him go. “I’ve been doing just fine.” She gestured towards Mask with her free hand. “I see you have someone who’s younger than my dear old pal here. That’s good news I was getting worried over his ego.” 

Before Mask could respond Wind broke free from under her arm. “I am NOT, worried about my ego! Now unhand me devil women!”

Tetra rolled her eyes and let wind flop to the deck. “Ok fine, you’re free.” She then threw back her arms showing off what lay before them. “Welcome back boys! We have just left the Great Sea Islands and I do not plan on returning under I look significantly older and therefore much different, no I will not say why.”

Thankfully it was somewhat familiar territory. The first time they had been plopped in on this exact ship was finding Wind in the first place. Tetra knew them, which was good. She brought them around a second time, reshowing them all how ship life worked. Well it was Mask’s first time but he didn’t seem bothered all that much by it. Soon enough they were left to their own devices, their devices not being much because they were not expecting their next destination to be a boat.

\---

Mask stood on the edge of the railing, excitedly peaking over it. It was comical seeing how small he was compared to it. Wind joined him as soon as he saw the green clad hero approach the side. 

“Have you seen the ocean before?” He asked Mask. 

Mask turned to him and nodded vigorously. “I have! But never on a boat before.”

Wind grinned at Mask’s excitement. “Well I hope you like it! This boat is the best one I’ve ever seen so it should be a smooth sail from here on out.” Wind paused, “Have you ever been in the ocean? Like swam around and all that.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m a great swimmer.” 

“Really? How good?”

“Better than you.”

Wind raised his eyebrows. “That’s a bold statement. Especially since I grew up around the ocean.”

Mask grinned. “That’s a bold statement, especially when you don’t know what masks I have.”

“No! No masks.” Wind protested. “Those are for cheaters.” 

Mask gasped. “No they are not!”

“Well what kind of mask is it?” Wind asked.

“A good one.” 

“This is going nowhere. How about this?” Wind suggested. “We stop when the water gets fairly shallow, and we have a contest to see who’s better at swimming. _No masks._ ” 

Mask grinned at the challenge. ”I accept.”  
  
“Tetra!” Wind shouted at where she stood at the helm, heckling Sky for steering the ship the wrong way. “Let’s pull over at the closest place available!”

“Why?” She hollered back. 

“Swimming competition!”

Instead of yelling across the ship Tetra left Sky alone for the time being and strolled towards them. “I guess,” she mused. “The next stop is a bit of a shady place, but if we don’t plan on shopping I think we’ll be fine. You just need a reef right?”

“Unless we have the urge to throw ourselves off into the freezing ocean, a reef will be fine. War and Twi will want to explore everything but they’re smart.” 

Tetra shrugged, finding no reason to deny them.”Alright Sky boy! Turn us left!” A mumbly ‘Aye aye cap’n’ could be heard, and the ship sailed to the closested reef. 

\--- 

The only ocean Mask had ever had the chance to swim around had been the dying one. The great bay was sickly and smelled of death. He could have never seen what was underneath the waves other than dead plants and enemies. But _this,_ this was so much better. Bright coral was everywhere, the water so clear that he could stare at the ocean floor from where he stood on the railing. He had climbed up for a better view and what a good idea it was. 

“Like what you see?” Wind inquired behind him. He was holding onto one of his hands in case he fell. 

“Yes!” The smell of the salt and water pelted him constantly. A bright smile shone on his face. 

“You know? I don’t think I’ve ever seen that kid smile.” Four acknowledged. He and Twilight sat on the steps leading up to the upper deck, they were charting out what they’re stop at this new place would be. Running errands in a shady place was risky but they were running low on healing potions.

Twilight looked up from the shopping list to see Mask jumping down from the railing. “I’m glad he’s happy. It’s good for him.” 

“You’re such a dad.”

“So what if I am?”

“No,” Four shook his head. “It’s not a bad thing. I think it’s neat that you’ve taken to him like glue.”

“It’s not hard if you have a little patience.”

“One of his only redeeming factors is making me the second shortest.”

“He didn’t hurt you that bad.”

“What kind of _devil_ child sleeps with a sword. And stabs people when he wakes up?”

“I told you not to wake him up.”

“My ankle still hurts.”

Their conversation was stopped by the sound of a loud splash. Mask had launched himself off the ship and into the water below. “Mask!” Wind called below. “Wait for me!” he quickly stripped of his shirt and followed the young boy over.

Four and Twilight rushed to the side, looking below they saw the two of them swimming around in the fairly shallow water. “Were here!” Announced Tetra. “Welcome to the outcast islands! Make yourself at home and _don’t_ get kidnapped.”

Twilight smiled at the announcement. “Don’t worry, none of us plan on that.” He made his way below to get the others. The downstairs area of the ship was fairly stuffy and it was a wonder to Twi that Legend could spend all his time here. He found the pantsless hero laying on a hammock, hat pulled over his eyes as he snored. “We’re at the islands, you want to go with me and Four and check stuff out?” He gently shook the hammock back and forth to wake him up. 

Legend groaned and brought a hand to lift the hat above his eyes. “No.” He said pointedly. “I’m sleeping.”

“Come on Leg, it’ll get you off the boat.”

“No.”

“Not even to stretch your legs?”

“What did I say earlier?” Legend let the hat rest again over his eyes.

Twilight sighed. “Alright. I’ll find War and we’ll get out of your way.”

“Hyrule not comin?” Legend grumbled. 

“No, he, Sky, and Wild want to swim with Wind and Mask. You want to join?”

“Sounds fun, hell no.”

Well it was worth a shot. Twilight left the sleeping grump alone and found Warriors in another room. The captain was awake and pacing his room. Or at least his spot of the room he shared with Sky and Hyrule. The two were watching Warriors pace and offering helpful advice. 

“Knock Knock,” Twilight said as he walked through the open doorway. “Sky, Hy’, Wind and Mask are already swimming if you want to get up there.”

Sky glanced between the two. “Thanks for letting us know Twi. We’ll go now.” Sky nodded and slipped next to Twilight and into the hallway. Hyrule followed close behind. 

“Did I walk in on something?” Warriors paused to gaze at Twilight. His eyes had bags under them and he looked as if he hadn’t gotten a good night's sleep since they had gotten on the boat. “You okay there captain?”

“Yeah.” He took a breath. “I’m doing fine. Just tired.”

Twilight sat down where Sky had just been. “You still up for walking around? You can stay here and relax.”

“No I’m good. I can pull through.”

Twilight looked at him skeptically. “It’s okay if you’re tired. We don’t expect you to be the leader all the time.”

Warriors sighed. “That’s what Sky said. But just like I told him, I’m fine. I’m coming.”

Twilight wanted to argue further but the tired look on his face held to room for persuasion. “Alright, we’ll dock in a few minutes, be ready.”

\---

Salt water burned Mask’s eyes as he resubmerged to look for more seashells. There were so many on the cost it might take someone days to count them all. The bright coral hid them from his blurry view but he felt a hard shell brush his fingertips. He grabbed at it and pulled. A large conch shell came loose underneath the sand and Mask swam to the top. “Got one!” He triumphantly held it above his head showing it off to the others around him.

“Cheater!” Wild called, splashing water in his direction. “You planted that didn’t you?”

“No! I swear it’s mine! I just found it.”

They were currently having a contest, who could get the most, and the biggest shells in under 30 minutes. Wild currently had his slate counting down so they would all know when it was over. Wild was the current head of the leaderboard, with Wind close behind, mask dead last/third place. Sky and Hyrule sat on the beach with Tetra building a sandcastle. Twi and the others had left for the island an hour. They had considered starting the day off with the swimming competition bet they had all decided that it was best to warm up seeing as none of them had touched an actual ocean in a few months.

“Try and beat this Mask!” Mask turned to see Wind proudly holding a 30 shells the size of his fingernails or smaller. 

“Those are tiny.”

“But this game is quantity _and_ quality.” 

“Quality doesn’t mean shit when they’re smaller then the sand you found them on.”

“Hey hey calm down there.” Wind interrupted the two arguing. “Let’s just get back to me being the winner.”

“Not with this shell you’re not!”

Wild grinned then lunged at Mask in the water, trying to get the shell in his hands.

“No get off me!” Mask screamed. He wrestled in the water with someone who was three times his size as Wind giggled in the distance and went off to collect more shells.

\---

“Well Tetra wasn’t kidding when she said this place was sketchy.” It had been the third time he had passed by a person trying to sway them into wasting money on things that were on the little less wholesome side of the market. 

“Good luck trying to find anything here that’s not booze and hookers.” Muttered Four. “I can feel my innocence shriveling inside of me.”

“Remaining innocence you mean.” Warriors corrected. Looking at him now Twilight couldn’t have guessed that only a half hour ago he was having somewhat of a panic. 

“Yeah, remaining.”

“Here.” Twilight pointed to the first shop he saw that wasn’t trying to rob them. “This looks like a good place to check out.” It was an item shop. It’s front was decked with washed out banners proudly declaring the contents of the shop to your average onlooker. Healing potions, arrows, bombs, it reminded Twilight of your standard adventurers shop.

“That doesn’t look like it’ll sell our organs after they stab us to death.” Warriors agreed. “Let’s go in.”

A bell tingled as the door opened with a creak. The inside was fairly spacious with rotting cluttered wooden shelves as far as the eye could see. Twi was scared the shelves would fall in on themselves. A few lanterns illuminated small puddles of liquid on the floor. 

Four held a hand over his face. “God it stinks in here.”

“Shut up. Someone could hear you.”

Despite the smell and _overly welcoming atmosphere,_ there were useful supplies found around the entire shop. No employees had been seen yet but the items had marked prices, so there was no need to look for one until they were ready to leave.

Twilight scanned the shelves before him. There were arrows scattered across the entire shelf obstructed by other objects. And if the prices outside the shop were correct, then arrows were cheaper than air here. He collected as many arrows as possible, as much as he could see at least. He was reaching past a bottle of teeth when he heard a voice behind him. 

A burly man stood behind him. His beard hid most of his face and his stature reminded Twilight of the Hero Shade. “Why hello there young man.” He greeted. 

Twilight hadn’t heard anyone come up behind him. “Hi.”

“I apologize for not coming out as soon as the bell rang, I was helping a customer find something in the back.” He chuckled. He put an embarrassed hand behind his head and grinned at Twilight. “I’m the owner of this shop. What can I help you with?”

“I think I’m okay. I’m just looking for general supplies.”

“Oh really? I guess I’m just eager to help out then. It’s been a while since normal adverturin folk like yourself have passed through. Getting tired of the riff raff you know?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

The man ran his eyes over Twilight, pausing at the necklace on his chest. Twilight shifted uncomfortably. “Oh!” He started. “My name is Kruhger, Kruhger Shadem by the way. In case you need me just yell. I’m the only person in the shop, cept your friends of course.”

“Alright. I’ll be sure.”

“Good good.” Kruhger began milling away from the young adult before turning back. “An just so you know, I do trade out other items.”

“What?”

“Nothin really, just that you got a pretty necklace right there and if you see something you like,” He shrugged. “I’m always up for trades of objects of equal value.”

Twilight’s hand unconsciously went to the pendant. He glanced down. “Oh. Thanks.” he murmured. 

\---

Now out of the water, Sky, Hyrule, Wild, Wind and Mask stood on a small cliffside facing the water. They had all shed their tunics and were prepared to win. Or is Sky’s case ‘ _have fun_ ’. 

“Alright!” Tetra announced. “The semi annual swimming competitions of the Links, Starts in 3! 2!”

“Now!” Mask shrieked. He jumped off the rim and dove into the water.

“Mask!” Wind shouted, then he dove into the water behind him.

“1! Hylia you’re all cheats.”

Sky slipped into the water and started to paddle behind them while Wild and Hyrule got a head start and launched themselves into the water in a poor attempt to dive. 

Tetra watched as the only two boys taking it seriously swam across the ocean floor. Mask had his head start but Wind was going to win no question. Tetra had seen him move around in the water before, when she shoved him off her ship for the first time. It had been a nice surprise.

Wind got to the rock marking the end line. He quickly climbed on top and yelled his victory. “I won!” Mask got there a few seconds later. Wind stuck out his foot and immediately kicked him off and back into the water.”No! Cheaters don’t get the rock.”

Mask tried to pull himself on the rock a second time but once again Wind picked him up and threw him back into the water. He shrieked in delight as he flew through the air. 

As soon as Mask hit the water Wind jumped in after him. He tried to hold Mask down as he struggled to get to Wind’s knee caps. He elbowed Wind’s face and clung to his front in an attempt to drag him into the water. They continued to wrestle until their attention was called once again to the ending rock.

Sky stood on the rock, hands placed firmly on his hips as he stared at the two. “No murder allowed.” He stated. “Also, I win.”

Wind and Mask gaped at Sky, who started smugly at them. “I call second place!” Wind called. He tackled Mask back into the water. 

Sky immediately dropped the look on his face to chastise the boys. “Hey Hey Hey! Take it out of the water. I don’t want anyone inhaling water.”

“Fine _mom._ ” Wind scoffed. “Mask and I will stop.” He picked Mask up and threw him over his shoulder.

“Hey! Set me down.” Mask protested. “I can swim back.”

“Nah, You’re tiny. Perfect for carrying.”

Mask grumbled and rolled his eyes. He hung limp and let Wind carry him to shore. 

\---

“Found everything you need?” Kruhger greeted. Warriors stood at the counter as Twilight and Four stood behind him holding their goods. 

“Yes, we found everything well enough.” Warriors replied curtly. 

Kruhgeren stood behind what might be the counter, bet seeing as there were many things that could be considered a counter it was hard to tell. Thank heavens for context clues. “Well I’ll just ring you all up. Adventurers eh?” He asked. “I used to be one of your kind, then I up and crashed my ship here. Sold my goods to stay alive in the place. Turned it into a career.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes really! A fairly good sailor as well. Are you stayin at the north port? That’s where I landed myself.”

“East actually-” Four was cut off by Twilight stomping on his foot. “Hell Twi, I was just answering his question.”

Kruhger reacted to the mention of the East Port. “Oh the East? A nice port I must say. Nicer than most at least.”

“Yeah.“ Muttered Twilight, glaring at Four who was still scowling at him. 

“Well I think I have all the things you need tallied up. The arrows are on me.”

Warriors protested. “You don’t really need to-”

“Nonsense! It’s always nice to see people who are on the better side of the coin.” Kruhger argued. 

“If you insist.” Twilight grabbed his things off the counter and Four’s hand. “Come on, the others are waiting.”

“Oh before you go, have you found anything you would like to trade for that pendant of yours?” Kruhger asked.

“No. I’m fine thank you.” 

The three of them shuffled out of the shop and began to make their way through the streets back to the east port.

“Couldn’t have been nicer to him could you?” Four asked as they traversed the streets.

“He makes me uncomfortable.” Twilight defended. “You saw him, he kept asking me about this.” He gestured to his pendent. 

Warriors but in. “So? It’s just an adventurer who wants a cool gadget. I don’t think he meant harm by it.” 

Four gave Twilight a knowing look then shrugged. “I guess. But I don’t think he’s all too bad. Gave us free arrows after all.”

“Yes because free things mean a good person.”

“Oh shut up Twi, you knew what I meant.”

“Sure did. Now let's get back.”

\---

Mask grunted as his back hit the wood of the deck. He hooked his leg around Wind’s back and tried to pull himself up, but the full weight of a Fifteen year old boy was too much for his stature. He resorted to trying to push Wind off of him with his hands pushing against the said boy's face. “Get off me!” He protested.

Wind stuck out his tongue and licked Mask’s hand. Mask pulled his hand away immediately. “Gross!”

“That’s what you get for going for the face bastard.” Wind whispered into his ear. 

“No stop!” Mask flailed around underneath Wind. “Fine! I yield! Get off me!” Wind grinned and rolled off of him. Mask heaved a heavy sigh and fought to regain air. “You’re so fat.” He muttered.

Wind pulled Mask into a headlock and started rubbing his knuckles into his hair. “Hey no! Stop!” Mask screamed. “Someone help me, I'm being attacked.”

“Will you please shut up. Both of you.” Legend asked. Wind let Mask go, Mask gasped for air and fell on the floor, staring at the sky.

The three of them were on the deck waiting for the shopping party to return. Tetra and her crew were already asleep. As soon as they had gotten out of the water Wind had challenged Mask to a wrestling match. He had just one his seventh match, Mask currently had five. It was a fight to see who would reach ten first. Legend had come up for fresh air and no noise around their sixth match. They were too busy throwing each other onto the ‘mat’ to notice exactly when. 

It was later at night and a cool sea breeze had come in from the sea. The stars shone brightly in the moonlight, bits of the universe could be seen from where Mask lay on the deck. 

“Twi and the others should be back soon- Nope, there they are now.” Legend observed. 

“Really?” Mask and Wind perked up. 

“Yeah, come here and see.”

Mask and Wind rushed to the edge where Legend stood. Off in the distance they could see three figures approaching in the darkness. 

Mask climbed the railing. “Twilight! Captain! Four!” He shouted waving his arms in the air like a drowning man. 

One of the figures raised their arm in a greeting. “Hello!” Called Twilight. 

“Twilight!” Mask shouted in joy. He waited impatiently for the three of them to get closer and board the ship. 

“Hey, how was it?” Warriors questioned Legend as he got on the ship. 

“It was cool, Mask and Wind decided to have a measuring contest, Wind is winning.”

“What?”

Legend sighed. “They’re dicking around.”

Warriors nodded. “Makes sense.”

Mask ran to Twilight. “What happened? Did you get cool stuff?”

“Some.” Twilight grinned at his energy. “Mostly arrows and potions. I don’t know what the others got.”

“Think any of them got cool stuff?”

“I doubt it. It is them after all.”

Four spoke up from beside him. “Choose your words carefully Twi, I’m right next to you.” 

“I choose my words very carefully, I just think it’s the truth.” Twilight countered. 

“Well as much as I agree that I only got boring stuff. If it was up to I would have gotten that severed boars head kept in a jar.”

“What?” Mask exclaimed. “You saw that and didn’t get it?”

“We have limited funds kiddo.”

“Boring.”

“You’d think that wouldn’t you.” Four rolled his eyes. “Anyway, it’s late and I want to sleep.” Without a word he headed off to the underside of the ship.

“Twilight, mind taking the first watch?” Warriors called. 

Twilight grimaced. “If you insist-”

“I’ll take first watch too!” 

Warriors and Twilight turned to the excited child. “You sure?” Warriors asked.

Mask nodded. “I want to look at the stars.”

Twilight shrugged, “I don’t mind if he wants to hang around.”

“I guess. Just make sure neither of you stay up too late.”

“Aye Aye Cap’n.” Mask gave him a mock salute and ran to get his equipment. After a few moments he returned with his small sword and broken mask in hand.

Warriors’ eyes narrowed at the sight. “No. Go to bed.”

Mask stopped in his tracks. “What?”

“Go to bed Mask.” 

“What?” He looked at the mask in his hand. “This? Warriors this doesn’t do shit thanks to you.”

“I don’t care-” He was cut off my Twilight’s hand on his shoulder. 

“War, it doesn’t do anything, let him keep it around.”

“No Twi you don’t get it.” He stopped and sighed. “You know what? Nevermind.” He marched to the opening leading to the pseudo basement. “Mask, don’t be dumb.” He ordered.

“Yep. Sure.” Mask watched as he headed down the stairs. As soon as he was gone he groaned. “Gah, what an asshole. ‘Go to bed mask, I don’t care.’ Fucker.” Mask mimicked. 

“He’s trying his best.” 

“I know, but he still babies me. And! If you say anything along the lines of ‘mask you look like a kid, it’s hard’ I _will_ cut you. Warriors should all people know that I can fend for myself.” Mask trudged over to the bow of the ship.

Twilight followed him. Placing himself next to Mask on the floor. “I think he knows you can take care of yourself. He just doesn’t seem to like your mask.”

“And I don’t know why, he broke it after all.”

“Maybe. . . Maybe.” Twilight struggled to come up with an answer. “Look Mask, I don’t know anything about your relationship with Warriors, but I think that he has your best interests.”

“That’s what he says.” Mask grumbled. “But I don’t want to talk about this anymore. How was your trip?”

“I told you, uneventful.”

“I guess, do you think that at our next stop we get a few star maps?”

“Sure. Why?”

“I just like astronomy. I was at this place and there was always a giant astronomy tower. I spent a lot of time there when I got bored.”

“Sounds like an interesting hobby. I just like goats.”

Mask snorted. “The wolf actually likes the goats in this situation.”

“Yeah sure. I’m the big bad wolf and I will blow your house down.”

“What? I don’t have a house.”

Twilight seemed baffled. “What do you mean? You haven't heard of the Three Little Goats?”

“Three little goats?”

“It’s a bedtime story, a classic!”

“Different Hyrules, Different stories.”

Twilight shook his head. “I hope you like stories, because there is no way I’m not telling you the entire story right now.”

“I’ve got time.”

So Twilight threw himself into the story he had heard every night till he was Thirteen. A story of the Three little goats who set off and tried to make their way in the world. But one made a house of hay, another sticks, and the last one of stone. And how the big bad wolf blew their houses down one by one till he was stuck at the last out.

“Eventually he got so tired of blowing at the stone his lungs collapsed. The goats dragged his corpse into the stone house and made him into soup.” Twilight glanced at Mask to see his reaction. 

“What the, that’s dark as hell.” 

“It is a fairytale. They’re dark but you don’t realize it until you're ten or so.” He explained. 

“I guess.”

\---

He had gazed at the stars with Mask for almost an hour, Mask pointing out all the constellations he had recognized. One thing they all had in common were the stars Mask pointed out. They had yet to find out why there was a timeline split. They had narrowed it down to the Hero of Time. Seeing as he was the one they all knew, or had knowledge of except Twilight. And who better to blame time problems on then the Hero of Time.

They had gotten around to calling Twilight's timeline 'The Forgotten Timeline’ since he knew nothing of the legendary failure, or hero, depending on who you asked. 

It was almost three hours after they had claimed first watch. Twilight gazed at the ocean bay. Mask slumped against his side breathing softly. He had dozed off an hour ago. Twilight sat and let the breeze fly through his hair. When it came the sunrise would be breathtaking. 

A disturbance in the water brought him back to his senses. He heard the sound of a boat clunk against the hull of the ship. A fisher? Robber? Twilight gently slipped Mask off of him. Carefully he grabbed his sword and peeked over the side. 

In a little fishing boat sat a man. He spotted Twilight looking down at him. “Just the man I wanted to see!” The man exclaimed.

“Kruhger?”

“That’d be me. Now I have something to ask you. I’m coming up there.”

“No I don’t think-” The clang of a grappling hook rang out and a hook stuck itself to the rim. Before Twilight could protest, Kruhger pulled himself aboard. 

“Look. Twilight, that was your name right?” A frantic tone rang out from his voice. “I know you said you didn’t find anything to trade for that thingy of yours. But I need to see it.”

Twilight kept his sword at the ready. “Kruhger I’m going to have to ask you to leave-”

“No!” He interrupted. “You don’t understand I haven’t seen anything like that in decades. I won’t take it from you.” He begged. “I’ll let you keep it with you. Never even take it off your neck I just need to look at it. Come with me.” 

“No.”

Krugher grew frantic at the refusal. “I’ll do anything!” He cried. “I have magic. Strong stuff. I can do almost anything. Repair anything. Bring someone to you. I have more if you want!”

The mention of repairing caught Twilight off guard. Could he? He held up a finger to silence the almost weeping man. As Kruhger stopped, Twilight made his way to Mask and grabbed the broken mask next to him. Mask in hand he made his way back to the shopkeeper.

“Do you think you could fix this?” He asked, showing him the two halves. 

Kruhger took the two pieces from him and examined them in close detail. “Tools, tools.” He breathed. “I can do it but I need my tools.”

“You could?” Twilight asked hopefully. 

“I can yes.” He glanced at Twilight from the mask. “Put it together so well you could never tell it was broken.”

“Not just putting it together though, you can restore its power right?” 

“Power?” Kruhger examined the mask closer, almost holding up to his face. “What kind of power?”

“It’s a transformation mask. I think.”

“Oh I see it now. Yes. Transformation.” He muttered. “Much like your pendent.”

Twilight’s throat dried up and the mention of it. “Yeah, like that.” He choked out.

“Alright. We have a deal then right? Come with me and I’ll fix this mask, and get a good look at your pendent.”

“Yeah. We have a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any recommendations on what I should add, or what you would like to see, feel free to let me know.


	7. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up a bit now that Twilight's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to get this out. A bit shorter than I wanted it to be, I'll make sure the next few are longer to make up for it. (And yes the chapter expectancy went up again. U mad?)

It was morning on the ship, the sun had just woken everyone else when yelling could be heard above deck. 

“People don’t just disappear Mask!”

“You’re going to have to fucking trust me here!”

Warriors rushed upstairs to see the commotion. Four was shouting at Mask. Berating him over  _ something.  _ Warriors tried to address the situation. 

“Hey, Hey what's going on.” He asked, stepping in between the two. “Where’s Twi?” He looked around, eyes searching for him. 

“That’s the problem Warriors. He’s gone.” Four accused. “And Mask isn’t saying anything.”

“I don’t have anything to say!” 

“Wait stop. Twilight is gone?” Warriors asked incredulously. 

“Yes! He and Mask were on watch. But Twi never came down to let me know it was my turn. And when I came up, he wasn’t here, and Mask was asleep.” Four explained. 

“Mask-”

“Twilight was kidnapped! He has to have been.” 

Warriors held out his hands in an attempt to stop the information pouring out from the kid. “Hold on. Kidnapped.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“The deity mask is gone.” Mask listed. “Twilight wouldn’t just leave. And if he did, why would he take it. If he was taken against his will and they grabbed my mask-”

“What is you and that broken mask?” Four interrupted. “Twilight gone. And I agree that he wouldn’t just leave. So stop worrying about your dumb mask and focus on the real problem.” 

“It is a problem!” Mask argued. “Someone took a broken mask. My mask.”

Confusion and panic filled Warriors head as he listened to Mask and Four. Someone took the Fierce Deity mask. And Twilight. They must have known about the mask’s power. “Mask do you think-”

“That’s exactly what I think.”

“Think what? Someone explain this to me please!” Four shouted in exasperation. 

Warriors turned to Four. "You know how Mask owns a Zora transformation mask?"

"Yes?"

"Imagine that but it was for an vengeful god that craved death and destruction."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah,  _ oh shit _ . Someone must have taken it, and Twilight must have tried to fight back. Now we gotta find them." Warriors explained.

"Wait but how do we know that that's the reason he's gone?" 

"What part of  _ Vengeful God _ don't you understand? That mask could mow us down like grass, and I broke it for that reason."

"Well if it's broken then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that Twilight is missing!  _ Because _ someone thought a broken mask was valuable."

Sky emerged from below. He peaked around the door leading to the top, eyes gleaming in worry. "Guys?" He asked tentatively. "What's going on? Is everyone okay?"

Four sighed and placed his head in his hands. "Twilight's been kidnapped. And we're all standing around like a bunch of idiots."

"What?" Sky recoiled and stepped out in the open. 

"Yeah. Go get everyone. We need to council." Four stalked off to wake up Tetra's crew, while Sky worked to wake all of the heroes up. Warriors stayed up with Mask, who was staring blankly at the floor. 

"You okay there?"

"I'm going to gut the motherfucker that took him from elbow to asshole."

"Alright then."

\---

Kruhger was . . . Interesting, for one. Twilight observed that his mood swung between emotions faster than a grandfather clock. He would seem cheery one moment, Talking Twilight's ear off about whatever topic. And moody and silent the next. Letting the silence fill the air for moments at a time. Thick fog covered the entire city casting a feeling of doom across the pair walking quickly through the streets.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that this was probably the worst Idea of Twilight's life. Thankfully he trusted in his ability to fight enough that he could escape if needed. Or convince Kruhger to let him go. He fingered the treasure hanging from his neck. Even if he seemed crazy, hopefully he was a man of his word. 

What could Kruhger want with it? Did he know of something like this before? Stumbled upon one like this before? He seemed to be familiar with what it could do. Transform him into a beast. What would Kruhger get from all of this? Was the seeking of knowledge enough for him?

They were currently walking at a brisk pace around the city. Taking sharp turns and sometimes loops around shops and corners. "To make sure no one is following us." Kruhger had assured him. 

They had been walking around for almost two hours. The sun had come up through the fog of the island and Twilight started to reflect on what the others would think. He had left a note explaining that he had some business to attend to with Kruhger, and he would return within the week. Hopefully they found it. 

"Where are we headed?" He asked as they took another corner.

"My place. I hafta make sure no one sees us. Bein careful and such."

"Yeah, careful."

Twilight glanced down at his side where the deity mask clunked together in his bag. This trip would all be worth it, psychopath or no, if he just got this thing fixed. Hylia,  _ Warriors would hate him for this _ . Twilight tried to imagine the Captain's reaction. He would be pissed with him for sure. Not only for delaying them, but for giving Mask his . . . well,  _ mask _ . 

They reached Kruhrgers shop. It looked the same, but more foggy. Twilight stopped and glanced behind him. He needed to try something. 

"What are you waiting for? Come inside, quick."

"Sorry," Twilight shook his head. Quietly he ripped the fiddled with his satchels buckles, sliding one of the brass ones off, he held it gingery in the palm of his hand. "But there's a dagger stuck to the top of our ship. It helps us find it when days are foggy like this. I wanted to know if I could see it from here one more time." He turned to Kruhger. "I hope you don't mind."

"I like to think we're on a timer." Kruhger grabbed at Twilight's arm, yanking him forward. Twilight let him. But not before letting the buckle slip from his palm and onto the cold cobble below. It was a long shot, but worth a try if it was needed.

"My workshop, is downstairs, in another location. If you don't mind." Kruhger spoke haltingly. 

"Downstairs? Underground?" He asked, letting his voice rise a bit. 

Kruhger gestured around his shop. "Yes. There's not enough room up here. Is that a problem."

"No. Not really." Twilight choked. "I guess I'm not very comfortable with underground much." He shifted, hand reaching to pull his furs away from his neck. Letting his neck breath a bit. "Is there anywhere else?"

"I'm sorry. No." 

"Alright." Twilight stood there, continuing to pull at his jacket until it came off. He held it in his arms. 

"Now come. You want that mask fixed don't you? Follow me." Kruhger turned and made his way to the back of the shop.

Twilight nodded. "Alright." He followed Kruhger, gently placing his furs on a table. And continuing downstairs with him. He was going to miss the warmth.

\---

"Alright what are we doing?" Legend asked. "Twilight's gone. Kidnapped. Where do we start?" They were currently in the captain's cabin, planning on what to do next. 

Tetra sat at the head of the table, bridge of her nose resting in her fingers. "How do you even manage to let someone get kidnapped." She muttered. 

"If only someone else wasn't also on watch." Four spat. 

Mask scowled back. “You act like I wanted him gone.” 

“Stop it now.” Warriors ordered.

"This is a nightmare." Tetra groaned. "Look. As much as I want to stick around, help you. I can't stay in one place for too long."

"What? Tetra!" Wind gasped. "We can't just leave Twi here!"

"I didn't say that!" She bit back. She slumped forward. "I'll see what I can do to get you guys a boat of your own. It shouldn't take too many rupees out of my pocket, if you all chip in that is."

Wild bristled. "Why-" 

"Alright." Warriors affirmed. "We don't want to keep you here if it's not safe. Tetra, do you think you could take care of that if we give you enough?" He turned to the others at the table."Everyone, we're going on land to see what we can find. Mask, stay here."

Mask jumped up at the order. "No way in  _ hell _ , am I staying here."

"I'm not giving you a choice Link."

“You know I’m not going to stay here. I’ll look for Twilight even if I have to cut out my own lung.”

“Not if I force you.” Without warning, Warriors drew his sword. Pointing its tip at Mask’s neck. 

Cries broke out from the Link’s. Protesting Warriors move. “Woah woah! What are you doing?” Hyrule motioned for Warriors to lower his sword. “We are not fighting here. Lower your sword.“

“You talk so much about killing yourself. What say you now?” Warriors inquired the kid at the end of his sword. Mask glared at him but made no move to defend himself. 

“Take your argument out of here now!” Tetra shouted. “No blood gets spilled here. Leave!” She shooed Warriors until he relented and lowered his sword. He motioned for the other heroes to follow him as he left the room. 

“Warriors what the hell was that back there?” Legend demanded. “History or not you just threatened a member of the group.” 

“You wouldn’t get it. But trust me when I say I have a plan.” Warriors answered curtly. 

“You’re right. I don’t know anything. But secrets aren’t helping anyone right now.”   


“I’ll tell you once things are settled and we can talk without bringing another problem into this.”

“Fine.” Legend huffed. “But you tell all of us when you do. We all deserve an explanation.”

“When the time comes.”

\---

The basement was as filthy as the shop itself. Leaky bottles dripping onto the floor. A dank smell permeated the air, setting the hair on the back of Twilights on edge. Kruhger grabbed a lantern sitting next to a door and beckoned for Twilight to follow. 

Doing so he saw the dark passage he would be led through. There were no walls, sides, or flooring. It was a hallway carved straight from the dirt surrounding it. Packed tightly as to not let the outside elements afflict the inhabitants. “Homely.” Twilight commented.

“It’s not much, but I had to make it all by myself.”

Twilight made no further comment, only gazing around seeing if there were any traps hidden. But even with the little light he had, he could see there wasn’t anything to be weary about. Except this entire situation of course. This entire situation was ludicrously dumb. As time passed and they continued winding around the underground passageways Twilight’s nerves only grew. What if this was a wild goose chase. He had just trusted Kruhger when he had said he could fix the mask. No follow up questions, no asky why, how. Kruhger didn’t even notice that the mask had any magical properties at first. He had been able to recognize the magic behind Twilight right away. The fear that Kruhger was a hack filled him as time went on. 

Soon, or not soon enough they reached the end of the tunnel. A door stood at the end, rotting and wooden, a single pane of smudged glass shoved into a wood frame, then nailed to the door acted as a window. Kruhger was no doormaker it seemed. 

Opening the door, the interior was much more pleasant. A fireplace stood empty in the corner, clear tables stood around the room. Kruhger beamed straight to a chest to his left. Lifting the lid, he pulled out numerous tools, a chisel, nails, a few elixirs, all were placed on a clear table. 

“Come here.” He called. “Let me see that crystal of yours.”

“The mask first.”

“Yes, the mask. Of course.” Kruhger talked distractedly, the obsessive tone in his voice had returned. Setting Twilight on edge.

“Here, hand over the mask.” He demanded. One hand open to receive the parcel. 

If this went wrong. Mask would never forgive him. His prized possession would be ruined and Twilight would be to blame. Nevertheless, he pulled out the mask, and handed it over. There were no eyes on the mask, they were empty slots for the wearer to look through, but still he felt as if the mask was staring at him. “This will take a bit. Go busy yourself with whatever you want for the time bein.” 

“I’m okay here.” Twilight told him. He needed to watch in case he tried something. Making sure he actually fixed instead of making a replica or swap it out. He sat himself on a stool near the fireplace. Twilight was unsure why he still trusted this guy? How desperate was he? Very, that was the answer. He was very desperate. 

He sat in silence as Kruhger smoothed the edges of the mask. Rounding out the edges and sanding the snapped ends with a course paper to remove the bits sticking out. He left it sitting there to start a fire in the corner. He heated a kettle of water, pouring a gold elixir into it once it reached a bubbling boil. The liquid turned a sticky gold almost immediately. Kruhger let it continue to boil as he returned to sanding the mask.

“What’s that in the pot?” Twilight asked curiously. 

“Glue. The magic stuff of course.” He mumbled, occupied with his current task. “With a little bit of that, and some fond words to the goddesses, it’ll stick this thing back together like it had never been broken. Snap it into one.” He pulled back and viewed his handy work so far. “The. . . Magic will be the tough part. Transformation you say? Into what?”

“To my understanding,” Twilight began. “It made him a larger, more powerful version of himself. One without restraint.”

“Him? That kid that was with you?”

Twilight regarded him with weary eyes. “Yes. It’s his mask. Broken in an accident”

“You must care for him a great deal then. Your brother?” He guessed.

“Yeah.”

Kruhger sighed. “Oh the love of family. I don’t really remember what that was like. Been a bit too long I think.”

“I’m sorry.”

Kruhger waved him off. “Oh it’s nothin to worry about. All we got to get done is this mask. I’ll admit, I’ve done more of my studies bout crystals and charms. Like yours.” 

Twilight didn’t answer. He watched as Kruhger pulled the pot from the fire. Bringing a brush to the golden sludge and smearing it across the sides of the mask. Down each strip. He mumbled a few things under his breath. Something about the golden goddesses and healing. And in almost an instant, it sealed together with a crack. It split the air with it’s abruptness. Twilight almost thought that the mask had been broken again just by hearing the sound. 

But when Kruhger lifted it to show his work to Twilight, it looked as if the mask had never been broken in the first place. It was immaculate. Faint gold strands dripped down from the middle from where the crack had been to begin with. The fire cast a warm glow on the features of the mask. It’s colored markings shimmering in the moving flames. 

“Not it’s time for the magic.” Kruhger chuckled at his own joke. “It needs time to rest, I’m going to set it aside for a bit. I’ll get food if you want some.” Twilight’s stomach grumbled loudly in response, prompting Kruhger to chuckle some more. “I’ll see to it then. Think you can take care of yourself?” At Twilight’s nod of confirmation, he shrugged off his coat and bade Twilight farewell. Lumbering back into the dirt hallway.

Twilight listened to him go. Kruhger kept him on edge, would probably pull something, maybe. He got off of his stool, slowly making his way to the bench, getting a closer look at the mask. So far this was the first time he saw it whole. Hopefully Mask knew what he was doing when he used it.

Kruhger’s coat covered it slightly, he pushed the fabric to hold the mask, lifting it up to his face. Out of a pocket in the jacket, a white sheet of paper fell. Twilight glanced down and made to pick it up. It was folded so he couldn’t see the contents, out of sheer curiosity, Twilight unfolded the note.

_ Mask- _

_ Sorry I had to leave you on watch, I met someone who could help you, or us I think. He said he could fix your mask, sorry I took it. Tell Cap to not get angry at me, i'm only trying to help. I’ll be back soon. If you need to just head to Kruhger Shadem’s adventure shop. Four and Cap should know where.  _

_ Stay Safe- _

_ Twi- _

It was his note to the others.

Dread filled Twilights veins, rushing through them like ice. What a fucking idiot he was. 

Before he knew it, the door opened. A knife was forcefully shoved into his back before Twilight had the chance to turn around. A large object was slammed into his head. Repeatedly. The world faded around him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, if you have any thoughts, comments, theories, or ideas for future fics, let me know.


	8. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, pretty much the tittle. Except everyone hates themselves as well.

Mask stood alone and the helm of their new ship. It was small, fitting a crew of ten, no more than twenty people on board at once. Oh and what a failure he felt like. 

Twilight, in his best interests, had done the dumbest thing known to man. Tried to help Mask. And Mask knew that although there was nothing directly pointing to him, and how Twilight’s relationship with himself had affected him in his capture. But seeing as the mask had gone with, it was his fault. He was sure of it.

And now here he was. All alone. The captain and the rest were on land, seeing what they could find. Talking to people no doubt. Asking if they had seen a man with brown hair and black facial markings. Asking if they had seen him go with anyone. Asking if there had been any suspicious behavior. Asking questions, asking for permission, asking for anything. Asking. 

Imagine that. Asking for things. Act first, act swift, do everything you can before you turn to others. Not enough action, to much waiting, too much wondering and not enough of anything else. These were Mask’s thoughts as he slipped on the stone mask. Now invisible to the naked eye.

\---

“So, what’s the plan now that we’ve spent hours of our life we’ll never get back searching for useless information?” Legend asked. “Because as far as I know, we’ve found jack shit.”

Warriors rolled his eyes. “Your positivity is shining through. Might want to curb it a little." He, Legend, and Wild were currently asking random people they found out and about, if they had seen Twilight.

"The only other responsible one in the group has just left and I'm supposed to be happy about it?" Legend growled.

"Legend you're the most experienced here. Could at least try to act like it?"

"It's all going to hell anyway. Why not let it?"

Warriors turned, facing Legend head on. "Do you want to say that again?" He glowered at the smug pinkette.

"What? That we're in a flaming boat that's sinking into a sea of sharks? That with Twilight gone the last shreds of your sanity are gone and you're at your wits end? Or that even with all your intervention and love, Mask prefers Twilight over you. Is that what you want me to say?" Legend hissed.

"Guys can we not fight right-"

"Shut up!" Warriors barked. "You don't know anything? Have some empathy will you?"

"Empathy?" Legend scoffed. "I'll consider it once you stop fucking us all over."

Without a word Warriors turned from the two. Heading off into the foggy streets alone. Wild made to follow him, but stopped when Legend grabbed his arm. "Don't." He advised. "Captain needs to lose some steam, maybe talk to Mask or something."

"Mask? But he's on the ship?" Wild stated.

"I doubt that kid would listen to Hylia herself. If she told him to breathe he'd stop. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd gotten farther than us at this point."

"But the ship. . ."

Legend rolled his eyes. "He probably made sure the ship was safe. He's not an idiot, just an asshole."

\---

Warriors stomped off, away from Legend and Wild. If Legend wasn't going to act like an adult, Warriors didn't want anything to do with him. Turning a corner, he found himself in an alleyway. Small, dimly lit by a single torch on the side of the building. Why was that there? He wondered. 

He heard light footsteps behind him, like that of a child. He glanced behind him to see who his follower was. There was no one in sight. Turning back, he brushed it off as the city around him. While not bustling, it reminded him of a Sunday in Castletown the day after the war began. Everyone had been to church that day, praying to Hylia that their sons didn't die, or that their city would be spared. 

The footsteps continued, Warriors grew more and more cautious as he kept seeing no one behind him. Now out of one of the main streets, onto a side street, he realized something he should have a bit ago. Pausing in his steps he took a breath. 

"Mask. Stop it." He said into the supposedly empty street. Behind him he heard the sound of magic popping, an object being slid into a bag. Casting his gaze behind him, he saw exactly who he had expected. 

Mask stood behind him. Razor sword in hand, staring bleakly up at Warriors. "Took you long enough." He spoke, voice barely a whisper.

"I thought I told you to stay on the ship."

"I thought you needed all the help you could get." Mask replied.

"Who's guarding the ship then?" 

"My double."

Oh of course, _ the double _ . Warriors had no idea what Mask was referring to, but by the monotone voice of the child in front of him, he didn't look like he was joking.

"So, how far have you gotten?" Mask asked. 

"Why were you following me?" He retorted.

"Because I was on my merry way, almost getting everything put together, then I see you heading the same direction I was. I was curious to see what you had gotten."

"Why couldn't you just tell us your information."

"Because." Mask pulled the stone mask again from his bag. "You never listen to me." Slipping it on, Warriors was once again staring at nothing. And for all he knew, alone in a small street.

\---

Mask, as soon as he had left the ship invisible, did not stay that way. As much as he hated the mask of scents, for all it's pig like features. It was needed at the moment. At least tatl wasn't here to make fun of him for it.  _ He wished she was.  _

The way it worked, the mask would pick up on strong smells, or a smell it was familiar with. It was useless in most situations, but when needing to find something he lost. It didn't have the keen sense of a wolf or dog, nor did it have the range of a bird or something similar. It didn't give him a location for anything, only a faint green haze over an object that he was searching for. 

Currently, he had been prowling through the streets. Ducking and weaving through anything he could find. There was a green haze down an alleyway or to four, leading to unhelpful trash bins, or Warriors, treading through a street. A moment of hope, where Mask assumed that Warriors was on the same path as him. That he was on the right track. But after his short follow and traded quips with him. Warriors didn't want to cooperate. 

So off again he was. Looking for anything that carried enough of Twilight's smell for the mask to recognize. A few strands of hair, an article of clothing, a. . . belt buckle?

Mask found himself outside a small shop. Plastered with advertisements and rotting wood. On the ground next to the door, sat a shiny belt buckle in the mud. It's bronze finish was difficult to see under the green fog surrounding it. 

Mask bent down to pick it up. Looking up at the shop to read the sign. _ Kruhger Shadem's - Adventurers shop, _ it read. This must have been the shop that Twilight had told them he had visited with the others yesterday. But why was the buckle from Twilight's bag here? Buckles don't just fall off.

. . .

Buckles don't just fall off. 

_ It was a trail. _

The windows were too grimy to see through them. Mask would have to go inside to see more. Taking off the pig's face, he held that stone mask ready in his hands as he opened the door. 

A bell chimed. Mask jumped as he heard it. A quick glance at the place told him it was empty. Completely. He slowly made his way deeper. Keeping an eye out in case it wasn't as empty as it seemed. Tables were lined with jars, arrows, potions, and Twilight's furs.

Mask almost ran to the coat like lump on the table. It was Twilight's fur that he wore all the time. Twilight had been  _ here _ and he had taken off his fur. He was  _ here _ . Mask stood back, heart blasting in his chest at the new lead. He took in the area, there had to be a door here. In the back.

He ran to the back. Where was the door? Was there a door? There was. Two doors, one leading to an upper level, another one leading down. Twilight wasn't upstairs that's for sure. Racing downstairs, Mask was greeted with a normal seeming basement. Tools and fire wood lined the walls. Another door led somewhere else, Mask threw it open in a hurry. 

Before him he saw a dirt hallway. Hastily made some twenty years ago probably. It went as far back as Mask could see. No time to waste, he shoved all unnecessary masks into his bag, pulling out the best Mask for his use. Well not as much of a Mask, more of a hood.  _ The bunny hood. _

It took almost half an hour, even with the help of his hood. His mind wandered as he ran full speed through the packed dirt. When was this passage made? Who had made them? How long did it go? He had been running for so long, his lungs were starting to grow tired as they pumped him full of stale air. 

Eventually, he reached a door. A rotting, poorly put together door. Mask had seen better craftsmanship in the rotting ruins of the forest temple, or even the skulltula house that had been abandoned and left to die so many years ago. 

Cautiously, he reached out his hand, pushing the door open a smidgen, just to see through it. The door made no sound as it swung in an inch. Peering in, Mask saw nothing to worry about. A fire glowed faintly in a corner, showing that someone had been their previously. Another light source suggested the existence of a lamp somewhere else in there. As much as he tried, he couldn't see farther then that. 

Deeming it safe for now, Mask pushed the door further in. There was the horrid creak he had been waiting for. He winced as it squeaked on it's rusted hinges.

He could now fully see the inside. The dirt caking the walls, the fire, the pot of bubbling gold on the hearth, the table holding some tools, the blood on the floor. 

The blood on the floor. 

Blood.

Mask rushed forward, slipping the mask of scents on. Green, all he saw was green. It was Twilight's blood spilled on the floor. Soaking into the packed dirt below. Mask stood up, whipping the mask off his face. Clue's, were there clues anywhere? There had to be. 

There, crumpled on the table was a note. He hurriedly opened it up, almost ripping it in half. Twilight's scrawling script across the face.

_ Mask- _

_ Sorry I had to leave you on watch, I met someone who could help you, or us I think. He said he could fix your mask, sorry I took it. Tell Cap to not get angry at me, i'm only trying to help. I’ll be back soon. If you need to just head to Kruhger Shadem’s adventure shop. Four and Cap should know where. _

_ Stay Safe- _

_ Twi- _

Mask read it once over, than twice, a third time for good measure. Twilight had gone willingly? He had left a note. This Kruhger man had convinced him to follow him. To fix a mask? What mask-.

Dread filled his stomach, sinking into his toes as he realized what Twilight had done. His eyes wandered to the cloth covering an item on the table. The firelight danced on it, taunting him so see what lay beneath. 

A shaking hand reached for the cloth, slowly pulling on it until it fell off. His breath caught.

The Fierce Deity Mask. Perfect, beautiful,  _ whole _ , sat there in all it's hellish glory.

Mask snatched it. Holding it in his hands, thumb rubbing the cheek and eye socket of the mask. 

There was no magic humming through it. 

No evil power of the deity.

Nothing.

\---

Twilight's awakening was abrupt. Like he had been thrown to the floor and cold water showered above him. His eyes peeled open, finding himself to be staring at the ruddy stone of a cell. He set up slowly, massaging the soft spot on his head. It took a few seconds before the staggering pain in his side kicked in. He hissed as it seared his side, like it was opening for the first time, instead of just remembering it was there.

Sweating, he pulled back his shirt just enough to see the wound. The cut wasn't as deep as he feared, neither was it very long. It was enough to keep him from running or really any quick movement, but he was in no danger of dying. He sighed in relief, putting pressure on it helped somewhat. It alleviated the pain enough for him to more closely look at his surroundings.

He was in a cell. That much was for sure. It's craftsmanship compared to whatever he had seen Kruhger complete so far was impressive. An Iron door stood to his left, cold cobble beneath him, an opening far above his head that emptied into another room. Maybe another cell. 

Where was he exactly? Did Kruhger build this place? Was he even underground still? These thoughts buzzed through his head as he reached up his neck to feel his pendent, intent of rubbing his fingers across it's smoother surfaces. His hand grabbed the air and realization shot through him. 

Kruhger had it. Twilight didn't. 

He left the cut at his side to use both hands, reaching around his torso, hoping against hope it was just underneath his shirt or  _ something _ . He found nothing there. 

Twilight sighed deeply. He had been played like a fiddle. Kruhger had promised to fix the mask, and he did. And Twilight had agreed to go with him. Ignoring all the warning signs. All for Mask. And the chances of Mask actually being reunited with the mask were slim to none. Now Twilight was all by himself in a cell somewhere. All he could hope was that his trail of personal items were enough to clue anyone in on his general location. Too bad he wasn't there anymore.

There was no use in shouting. The only other person Twilight could count on answering was the man who had just literally stabbed him in the back. And Twilight wasn't too fond of talking to him right now. 

He let his head rest on his shoulder. Closing his eyes. He had no sword, no pendent, no way to defend himself, and the cut on his side wouldn't allow him to run or punch his way through anything in fear that it would tear itself open more than it already was.

There was really nothing left to do but wait. 

Wait for what? 

\---

It took some time, but Warriors made his way back to the boat. The current name of the ship was Sunrise. Sky being the bleeding heart he was, had named it the opposite of Twilight and it wasn't objected so no one felt the need to change it.

Standing on the helm was a figure of Mask. Was this the double he was talking about? He just stood there saying nothing. Was it a doll? He grabbed the rope and pulled himself to the top. The fake Mask was a translucent statue. His face was plastered with a disconcerting grin, hair a bit too plastered, and face too round. Mask was right, this statue wouldn't allow anyone up here.

He leaned against the colorful rail of the Sunrise. Eye's caught on the off putting grin. Warriors sighed. 

"What do I do?" He asked the statue. "I have no clue what I'm doing." Warriors admitted. "I'm- I'm trying my best to handle you and your. . . wanting to die and all. Not sure you've left that all behind yet. Plus with this whole group. Some of them seem to take care of themselves just fine. Others need to be worried about constantly, like you. And Twilight, who I'll admit is the best thing to happen to this group, is gone."

The statue stared straight ahead. Saying nothing. 

"And you, I mean. I'm so glad you're here." Warriors said to the pseudo Mask. "For as annoying you are, and all you do to piss me off, and how much you hate me." His voice choked saying that. "And how much you like literally anyone but me. I still care for you." He sucked in a deep breath. "I love you little dude. I just wish you knew that."

The breeze blew through his hair, ruffling it in the late afternoon. He wasn't sure what he was even doing there. Was a light going to shine from the heavens landing on Twilight's location? Maybe Mask would pop up behind him smiling. The last time Warriors had seen him really smile he had been piss drunk and trying to kill himself. Maybe he smiled more when Warriors wasn't around him. 

Warriors had long ago accepted that Mask hated him. He had hoped that Mask showing up would be the start of something new. Maybe he could start over.

It was almost laughable how bad that plan failed. Mask had instantly taken to Twilight instead.

Not that Warriors was angry at Twilight. He was a good influence on Mask. But sometimes he did really dumb stuff. Like disappearing and leaving the group in shatters. 

"What do I do?" He asked the statue. "What do I need to do?"

He couldn't hear what the statue said. But it probably would have said something akin to  _ 'They need someone better than you.' _ When they found Twilight. Warriors had half a mind to let him take care of things. But he knew deep down that he couldn't do that to him. Trying to lead this walking mess was a nightmare. The best he could do was hope that someone joined that knew what they were actually doing, or this group disbanded before things got bad.

Warriors sunk deeper and deeper into his own thoughts. What a fucking failure of a leader he was. 

For the first time in a while, he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take a lot of inspiration from your comments xD they mean so much to me you funky lil beans. This fic is close to being done and oh boy what a ride it had been.


	9. A Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mask finally gets a lead, and the gang gets back together.
> 
> Tw for Broken bones and mental torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did change the chapter count from 11 to 12. The reason is because I keep thinking 'Hey I'll be done with the arc by chapter 8, no wait 9, frick, 10?' so so on.

What was Twilight waiting for? He considered this as he let his eyes wander over his current cell. Aside from the artificial light pouring in from the slit in the wall, there was nothing to see. Not even a cot or hay to make the experience more comfortable. He was left to cradle his side on the floor. 

Hunger ate at him after a while. His blood loss coupled with the fact that he had forgotten the last time he actually eaten anything was getting to him. He sat himself up, groaning as pressure was put on his side. The wound had clogged itself, but the red stains as well as the heat from the blood still remained embedded in his clothes. Twilight's best option was to sit here and wait for Kruhger to come back. If he was coming back that was. 

Twilight let his head rest on the stone behind him. He might as well try to sleep now. So far he had been successful in not panicking about his situation. Despite the fact that his most precious item had been stolen from him, and he absolutely botched the reason he had left in the first place. What a great older brother he was.

\---  
  


Mask trudged back up through the dirt hallways of the underground. He had searched  _ everything _ . But there was nothing to find in that little workshop aside from the obvious. The note, the bloody knife, Twilight had been there and subsequently stabbed. A put of strong glue had sat on the hearth bubbling. Maybe they had been there recently. But that begged the question of who the other person was. 

Mask had a good guess that it was the shop owner. No it was most likely him. Twilight's note confirmed why he had left and who he was with. He had almost torn the shop looking for more evidence to clue him in on anything. There were no visible scents to pick up on. Nothing he tried on seemed to work. His eyes were drawn to his newest edition to his collection. It wouldn't help him in the slightest but the temptation was there. His own words rung in his ears, The Fierce Deity was getting possessive. 

He pulled out the lens of truth, holding it up to his eye as we trailed along the path. It revealed nothing. He put it away. As he reached the end of the hallway, Mask paused. He put an ear against the door seeing if there were sounds on the other side. Nothing, he was safe to enter. 

Pushing the door open, he was back in the basement of the shop. Whoever left doors like these was an idiot, there weren't even traps to surprise him. What a slacker. He pulled the stone mask on his face and made his way upstairs to the shop to exit this place. Warriors and the rest of them could use this information. 

He darted out of sight when the bell to the shop door opened. Despite the fact that he was invisible. Call it a habit if you will. Swiveling around to see who had entered, his eyes fell upon a big man. Heavy set and scruffy.

This was the owner. Mask realized as he saw him move around the shop, arranging things as he went. Another thing caught his eye though, a small barbed pendent hung from his neck. The sight of it made his blood boil. Carefully he took off his mask of protection, and placed the well worn bunny hood around himself. 

"Sir?" He let his mouth fall into a pout, rounding out his vowels.

The sudden noise startled the man. He whipped around, hands poised as if he was going to strangle Mask at a moment's notice, recoiling once he saw the child before him. "Oh! You, you scared me there." He laughed, trying to pose as least threatening as he could. Placing a hand behind his head and smiling down at Mask with an uneasy grin. "I wasn't aware there were any children on this island. Are your parents here?" He glanced around the shop. Seeing if he could spot an adult. 

"I came to the island with my brother's. But I can't find one of them. Have you seen him?" Mask made sure to widen his eyes and flinch when the man's expression grew darker, before the man snapped back to a grin. 

"A brother? I think I met someone yesterday who mentioned he had a younger brother." He chuckled. "He bought almost all of my arrows and left. Brown hair and interesting hair right?"

What a liar. "Yeah! His name is Twilight." Mask added to see if the man would react. "He went missing yesterday. And all of my brothers are looking everywhere. Do you know where he might be?"

The man shrugged. "Sorry kid. I don't think I can help you. I only saw him yesterday at my shop." 

Mask was tired of the lies, time to actually do something about this. "I have a picture of him." He lied, reaching for his bag. "If you could take it and help me look for hi-" Without warning he was grabbed by the throat. 

Pulling desperately at the hands around his neck, Mask gasped as he was forcefully thrown against one of the shelves behind him. His force collapsing the structure and breaking the various jars upon it.

Glass rained around him, slivers finding their way into his skin as he scrambled up. Before he could hoist himself into a defensive position and grab his bag, the man was upon him again, holding him against the broken shards beneath him. "Smart tricks kid." The man commended him. "I'd have to ask how you got that wonderful mask in your bag. It looks so much like you."

Struggling to escape his grasp, Mask spit upwards into his face, earning him a tighter squeeze against his arm. Thick nails burying into him as his grip continued to tighten. "You're a sick bastard." He wheezed. 

"And you and your brothers are fools." The man lifted him again, launching him again to the other side of the room. Mask felt his rips break on impact to the cold stone below. He heaved as the man placed a foot on his chest. "Make another move and I stomp. Got that?"

Mask nodded breathlessly. Fuck this useless body of his. His bag still at his side, his mind ran through his options at the speed of light. What masks could be used? If he got free he could just run away. But he needed answers and this man had them all. His hands grasped for his bag still at his side. He would be content pulling out anything to get him out of this situation. He seized as his attacker followed through and applied more pressure to his chest. Crushing what wasn't already fractured. A cry escaped him at the sudden pain. 

"A damn brat you are." He muttered. Lifting his foot, the man let it drop on Mask.

\---

"So, anything you can think of right now that would help us? Like at all?" Sky asked Four as they prowled the streets asking if anyone had seen their friend. 

Four's lips were a tight line as he thought. It wasn't the first time Sky had asked him this, but Four, Warriors, and Wild were the only ones who had been here before Twilight disappeared. "There's not much. Just a shop we visited. But that was just a supply run. If Twilight was kidnapped then I doubt it would be the friendly shopkeeper we met."

"We can still check can't we? Maybe he saw something." 

Four shrugged. "That's a possibility. Let's see If I can remember where it was." He took Sky's hand in his and tugged him northward. Ducking and weaving through the people in the streets. The town was more populated than it had been in early morning. Sky struggled to keep up with the small teen, but did his best. 

"It should be around here somewhere." Four twitched. "Look for something with the name Kruhger on it and we'll be there."

"Got it." Sky cast his gaze around the alleyway. It was less crowded, but the same monotone black and brown was all he could really see. Most of the buildings here looked like shops anyway. 

A crashing sound from one of the shops made him jump. He felt Four instinctively tug on his hand. "What was that?" He asked the teen. Looking around he saw that no one in the street reacted to the sound. 

"Something normal to this part of town it looks like." Four mumbled. "Let's see if we can check it out." Sky nodded, and they hurriedly made their way down the sidewalk. Peering into windows that weren't covered in grime to see if they could catch a glimpse of what was inside. 

Sky came across a shop labeled just as Four said the shop was labeled. ‘Krugher Shadem’ it read. "Four, I think I found the place you were talking about." He winced when he heard a thump come from inside the store. "It's where the sounds are from too."

"Bingo." Four said triumphantly. He pushed the door open, just as a scream ripped through the air.

Sky and Four drew their respective weapons at the sound. Swords poised they identified the enemy. Who Sky assumed was Krugher stood with his back turned to the door. His foot repeatedly on something.  _ Someone _ .

"Mask!" Sky cried. Mask was strewed helplessly against the ground, blood pooling around his chest. Unresponsive. Sky drew the attention of Kruhger, who turned to inspect them. He couldn't get a word in before Four was upon him. Darting towards the bigger man he thrust the blade into his leg. Near the ankle. 

Kruhger dropped to one leg, screaming as his tendons were sliced. Four grabbed his hair, holding the sword close to his neck, ready to behead him if he resisted. Standing upright, Four still had to look up to hold the man. "Don't move." He commanded. "Sky, do you have rope?"

"You're going to need more than rope." Kruhger laughed. He snatched Four's hand, ripping it away from his neck. Four dodged his other hand coming to grab him. Raising the sword again, he quickly ran it alone Krugher's forearm. Letting the blood spill on him. He grunted, grabbing his arm to try and stop the bleeding. Sky took the initiative and held the master sword against Kruhger's back. 

"We said, don't move." Sky spoke through gritted teeth. Four quickly sprinted further into the shop, grabbing a piece of what used to be a shelf. "What are you doing?" Sky questioned. 

"This." Four bashed it over Kruhger's head. The strength of the sixteen year old was enough to put the man out of commission. He slumped forward. Four hit him a few more times for good measure. 

As soon as Kruhger dropped, Sky was at Mask's side. He was alive, barely breathing.

Sky frantically pulled a stopper from his satchel at his side. Inside was a fairy. Pulling out the cap he goaded the creature out. "Please." He whispered to it. "He's badly hurt." The fairy bobbed once before circling the boy. Dust fell on top of him, repairing wherever it landed. 

Sky watched as Mask's chest was returned to normal. The stains still remained but it could be washed. Sky scooped up the kid, holding him close. "You're good. You're okay." He breathed. More to comfort himself than Mask. 

Four knelt down, inspecting the boy in his arms. "What happened?" He sighed. "Is he okay?"

Sky nodded. "He should be. Fairies are fairies after all." There was still a strain of panic in his voice. 

"Good." Four grimaced at the sight of the shop. "Good."

A gasp let them know Mask was awake. He heaved as he clutched onto Sky. "Mask!" Sky exclaimed. "Mask you're okay." He cupped a hand around the boy's panic stricken face. "You're okay." He repeated. 

Mask opened his mouth to respond, a cough escaped him and he doubled over coughing heavily into Sky's tunic. "Twilight?" He asked weakly. 

"No, Sky."

"Oh." He still held on fast. "Where's the guy who was-"

"On the floor over there." Four responded. Pointing at Kruhger's lame form. "What the hell were you doing? What was he doing?"

After a few more fits of coughing. Mask opened his mouth to respond. "He knows where Twilight is."

"Does he?" Four took another look at the man. 

"There's too much to explain. But he knows where he is. Look." Mask let go of Sky, standing on wobbling legs he turned over the man's body. He pulled out a pendant on a chain from around his neck. Four recognized it. 

"That's Twilight's." He announced. 

"Yeah, and his furs are on the table over there. There's a lot more as well. But we need to get everyone together. Help me carry him." Mask tried to tug the body towards the door but could barely get him to move. 

"You two stay here. I can get everyone." Four said standing. "Sound good?"

Sky and Mask nodded. Watching as Four left the store and excited the street.

Sky spared Mask a glance. The child looked shaken and weary as he stared at Kruhger on the floor. 

"What happened?" Sky asked him. "You left the boat."

"I have a mask that allows me to see smells. Twilight has a very distinct smell of nerd. It led me here." Mask explained. "I found some damning evidence in the basement. Twilight left a note for us. Apparently Kruhger and him had a deal over something. But seeing that Kruhger has his pendant, and I found a bloody knife in the basement, the deal didn't last long."

Twilight left them on purpose? "A knife?" Sky repeated. "Do you think. . . " His question was left unspoken but Mask still shook his head.

"Twilight's alive. I know that much."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"I don't."

They sat in silence together. The door opened, ringing the bell. In stepped Wild and Legend, both of them alert and on guard until they saw the two Links and the unconscious man next to them. Legend stowed away his fire rod. "Looks like you guys and Four had a party." He greeted. 

Sky gave a tight lipped nod. "That's one way to explain it."

"Alright, what's the deal then." Legend sat down next to Mask while Wild found a comfy spot on one of the tables. "Four said we found a guy that knew where Twi was. This him?" He questioned pointing at Kruhger. 

"Yeah. He had Twilight's pendant. And some more stuff." Mask replied. "He's a dick."

Legend cocked his head as he looked at Kruhger. "Strikes me as a boat kinda guy. Beards will do that to you."

"He strikes me as the kind of guy to ask a girl if her mother is single." Wild chimed in. It pulled a chuckle out of Sky. 

Mask rolled his eyes. "He looks like a man who would steal your things then sell them back to you for a higher price."

"No he does not." Legend objected. "He looks like the guy who would try to sell his sweat as a miracle cure."

"He looks like he's passed out." Sky said. Legend hid his laughter in a cough. 

The bell rang and Sky jumped at the ring of the bell. Looking behind him he was relieved to just see Hyrule shake the mud off his boots. 

"Hey Hy'." Legend greeted. "Are you with someone?" He asked. 

Hyrule shook his head. "No. Four found me and gave me directions here. I was with Wind but he needed to say goodbye to Tetra and her crew before they left port. He's with Warriors on our boat."

"I don't like that you were alone." Legend scolded. "Buddy system remember?"

"Yeah yeah, but what news do you have here? Did we find Twi?" 

"Just the guy that does." Legend drew Hyrule's attention to Kruhger. "We gotta keep him out of commission. That can be your job."

"Great. I always wanted that job." Hyrule took a seat on Kruhger's back, his magical sword resting out of his sheath. 

Legend and Hyrule continued to make jabs at each other, Sky tuned them out. Mask would occasionally chime in his two scents with Wild. It was all light conversation ignoring the literal almost giant in the room. 

Again the chime sounded and they expected to see Warriors, Four, and Wild. But standing there was a lady dressed as an adventurer. She had a blank look of confusion across her face. "Is- Is this a bad time?" 

A chorus of "Yes." came from each of them. She nodded and slowly back out of the shop. 

"You think we should make a not open sign?" Wild asked. 

"That sounds like a good idea."

Wild had constructed a sign declaring that the shop was not taking customers, there were no more interruptions. 

It took the longest for the last three to arrive. The captain nodded to all of them as he entered. Wind seemed the only one who hadn't lost the energy a kid was given. "You have a very interesting way of guarding things Mask." He remarked. 

"It worked didn't it?" Mask defended. 

"A little too well."

Warriors grimaced as he saw the dried blood stains on Mask's shirt. "Alright. What have you found out?" He sighed. 

Mask went into an in depth explanation of where he had been. Including the details running into Warriors and his use of his various masks. He talked about the finding of Twilight's personal belongings in and around the shop. About finding the knife and the note. He pulled it from his bag and passed it to their leader. 

"Twilight left, to fix your mask?" Warriors repeated. "Did he know that it-"

"No." Mask interrupted him before Warriors could say anything. "Just that it was important to me."

Warriors regarded Mask with a tired expression. "What of the mask?"

Mask pulled out a mask that bore a scary resemblance to his own face. "Good as new."

Warriors let out a pained sigh. "Alright. I hope this is all worth it for you then."

"What's going on?" Wind asked. "What does that mask do?"

"It's-" Mask hesitated before going on. "Well it holds the soul of an old god. And gives me the corresponding powers of one."

"I'm calling bullshit." Legend scowled. 

Mask shrugged and shoved it back into his bag. "Whatever you want. But one day I'll get back at Hylia." Sky flinched at the statement. 

"We're talking about this later." Warriors said. "But for now we wake up Kruhger."

Mask got up, strolling over to Kruhger. "Ready Hyrule?" At Hyrule's nod he kicked Kruhger in the face. "Wake up and smell the payback bastard!" Mask shouted. "I want answers!"

He stopped her verbal assault as soon as Kruhger shook his head. He most definitely had a concussion. "Who?" He mumbled. 

Mask squatted down his face right next to Kruhger's. "Where's Twilight?" He got straight to the point. 

"Who?" He asked again.

Mask rolled his eyes. "The guy you stabbed and stole his pendent from. My brother."

"Can't. .Tell." Mask kicked him again. No one objected to his treatment of the man. 

"That was the fucking wrong answer sir. My friend on top of you has a sword against your back. Don't give me any of your excuses." 

Kruhger stuttered. "Under- underground." He bent so easily, pathetic.

"Go on?" Mask prompted. 

"Old temple. Found it a while ago. Guardian made a deal with me."

A light lit up in Mask's eyes. "Oh really? Do go on."

"One person a month. Get protection when I visit." He slurred. 

"Shit." Mask cursed. "Where?"

"Underground. Entrance around." He paused. Hyrule placed a slight pressure on his back. "North port. There's tunnel under one boulder. Move that."

"What will we find in there?" Warriors asked. 

"Zora." 

Wind recoiled. "There aren't any of them left here! They evolved."

"Not these ones." Kruhger gave the youngest an open mouth grin. "Not these ones."

"We don't have time to talk about what's down there. We have to go." Mask stood. "What are we doing with him? I say he goes."

"We're not killing him." The Captain opposed. 

"Oh now you want to save a-" Mask sucked in a deep breath. "Nevermind. I'm going north. Come on."

Hyrule glanced between the two. "I can tie him up if we want?"

"Try that. We have to leave  _ now _ ." Warriors said exhausted. Hyrule pulled out some rope and began to Kruhger up. The man was too loopy to react to anything. The rest of the group helped each other up, and left the shop. Mask first, Warriors last after making sure Hyrule did a good job.

Wind with the help of his compass pointed them north ward. It was nearing the afternoon and most of them hadn't had anything to eat. When Wild suggested stopping for food it was met with mixed reactions. 

"We can't stop now." Mask had said. While Legend expressed that if they wanted to fight 'mutated zora fish fucks' he wasn't doing it on a full stomach. On the other hand Warriors gave Wild the go ahead to hand out food. All of them received a generous portion of fruit and bread. The ones protesting the stop for food gave in and ate like the rest. 

It took them only a ten minute delay to stop and refuel. No one felt like wasting time at the moment. Not when they finally knew how to get Twilight back. It was almost foreign to them that he had only been gone for less than a full day.

Finally reaching the north port, it was a tangled mess of pathways, bridges, and boats. A nightmare for an architect for sure. Also in that mess was a  _ lot _ of boulders. 

Wild frowned. "He never said what boulder did he?"

Wind shrugged. "I bet I can blow up more boulders than you before someone tries to stop us."

  
\---

  
Twilight wasn't sure when the screaming started. He was ripped from his sleep by the ear wrenching cry of  _ something _ . It sounded like a dying monster but there were thirty of them and they continued with their retching instead of just dying. 

He prayed that it would be short lived. That soon it would fade and he could actually think. But much to his dismay the sound grew louder. Ringing in his ears and turning his outsides in. It made his hairs stand on end, and his skin crawl. The feeling of insects scurrying up his sleeves was ever present when he heard the noise. 

It drew on and on and on and on. He resorted to cupping his ears, rocking back and forth trying to maintain his sanity. At a point he heard himself join in the screams. 

He wasn't going to last long if things continued like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to get the arc finished up in the next chapter. I know you'll all miss Kruhger but he has to go :'D


	10. The Start of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun with this 7k monstrosity. It took 10 hours to Live Write all of this, and I am insanely proud of what this is. Yes I also changed the chapter count one last time. I promise 13 chapters is the longest this is gonna get.

There weren't any ships in the north port. A few singular boats dotting the edge but nothing that suggested a large presence of people that might want to stop them from their mischief. It was easier than imagined clearing out the boulders. Warriors gave the ok, and Wild and Wind had their fun, running to every boulder they could find, placing a bomb next to it, and running away from the sight. It was all very entertaining to watch. 

The sight was soon clear of any boulders. But now their shattered remains were scattered in bits across the twisting paths of the many docks and loading paths. But looking at the wreckage of their many explosions, there was no hole to be found. Underneath most of them was dirt and yellow grass. A multitude of bugs as well. 

Wind looked up from a spot he was crouching at. "Do you think he duped us?" He nudged some rubble away with his foot. "There's nothing here."

Mask shook his head. "There's no way he would have. Unless we want to go back and rough him up a little more."

"All of you are idiots." Legend stated. He took a purple ring from his bag, holding it up to his eye. "Don't you know invisibility when you see it? It's right there."

Wild whipped around. "Where? the hole?" 

"No dumbass, the boulder he was talking about." Legend handed the ring to Warriors, "Look northeast."

Looking towards the suggested direction, Warriors spotted a large boulder about twenty feet in front of Wind. There were no special markings on it, but it being there was a good enough reason to suspect there being a secret temple underneath it. "Wind, come here and get this!" He beckoned the youngest towards him. He handed him the ring. "Look through this and you'll see it's right in front of us." 

Wind took it, holding it to his face. It was almost as big as his face, but not by too much. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "That's so cool."

Legend rolled his eyes. "It's a rock." 

The youngest sent him a glare, before rushing up to the boulder, and touching it all over. "This is so weird. I can feel it."

"Please hurry and blow it up, or else I will." Legend sighed. 

"Fine fine!" Wind placed a bomb next to the invisible boulder and ran far back towards them. They watched the bomb swell, a nasty trait of Wind's bombs that none of them liked. And explode. They didn't see anything blow up, but looking through the lens of truth again confirmed that nothing was there anymore. With a hole and a ladder visible without the need of a magic item.

Mask and Four were the first ones to reach the hole, peering down it to see what lay beneath. "Whatever it is, something's glowing down there." Four commented.

Mask nodded in agreement. "Looks homely."

"No need to sell it to us, we're going down there anyway." Hyrule strolled to them and gingerly cast his gaze down. "Something is definitely glowing. It might just be the walls. I'll go down first." At everyone's approval he lifted himself into the hole, holding tightly to the ladder. Step my step he lowered himself down. "It's the walls!" He called out. "No enemies as I can see. Water channels around the place. Get down here!"

One by one they followed Hyrule down the ladder. Each getting a turn to see what it was like down there. The walls were a slick black stone, moss and mold crawling up the sides. Lines of light were seemingly built into the stone shone and lit the room. It reminded Wild of the many shrines he had painstakingly slogged through on his journey. Water ran on either side of the room in channels covered in algae and the smell of dying fish. The water itself was a tainted green, or maybe it was the teal light.

The smell hit them all, a rich scent of mold and rot soaked in water for years while bacteria festered in the depths. Saying that it smelled like dead animals would be putting it lightly. Multiple things had to have died in this room and in the water to achieve this putrid smell. Warriors pulled his scarf tightly around his face, while many others did the same with their shirts.

"What died in here?" Wind gagged. 

"You said your water wasn't safe for the Zora right? Probably them." Mask pointed out. "Kruhger said there were Zora here. Think they look anything like mine?"

"I doubt they look anything like yours Mask. Maybe Hyrule and Legends." Warriors said, still covering his nose. "We've seen those ugly fucks. Disgusting."

"We can talk about Zora later, but we have to figure out where we're doing. I don't see any doors." Four stopped them. "There's either a door that's invisible, or the water channels are our only way through. Look." He pointed to how the water was running. "They lead somewhere."

"There had better be a door. No way in hell I'm swimming through that." Legend grimaced. 

Mask pulled out his own Lens of Truth, except his looked more like a bubble blower with spikes than a ring. "Well here's something interesting. There aren't walls."

Legend quickly pulled his out ring to his face. "Oh  _ fuck _ me." He groaned.

"What! What's there." Wild panicked, pulling out his sword. 

"The Zora that Kruhger was talking about? They're in the room." From Mask's point of view, just outside these 'walls' were pools of water and creatures he could compare to the redeads. Spindly and sick, they were covered in blue sores and slick goo he could only hope wasn't poisonous. They looked as rotted as the walls around the 'room' and their fins and tails which would normally be a water creature's pride and joy, were shriveled and ripped. If Mask wasn't gagging beforehand, he certainly would be now. "Get out your fire weapons. Bows, Swords, whatever you need. They're everywhere."

"What? Let me see!" Four swiped the lens from Mask. "Holy- what the fuck are those." He gasped. 

Mask was already notching his bow with a bright red arrow. "They aren't attacking, for now. The walls look real but just shoot right through them." Notching the arrow back, he let it fly straight through the wall, briefly illuminating the lack of a wall in general. He couldn't see where it landed, but the heat of the burst of flame was felt on his face. 

An ear piercing scream could be heard throughout the whole room. It struck a primal chord of fear throughout them all. These Zora were more like redeads than originally thought. 

"The fire froze them for a bit. They're moving around, I think you angered them." Four whispered. 

"No shit Zelda." Mask knocked back another arrow. "Split up and go through different parts of the room. That way we can see them."

Legend grunted. "Warriors, Wild, Wind, with me." He pulled a few small red gems. "The rest with Mask and Four."

The respective groups backed into their sides of the room. Without trouble they passed through the wall, clearly seeing the monsters that lay before them. Mask fired another arrow at the now clearly seen Zora. It hit one straight in the chest, flames bursting all around them and illuminating the room. The Zora in question screamed it's soul crushing cry. Causing their hearts to hammer through their chests. The other creatures took notice of their fallen companion and screamed in agony. No doubt it was the worst sound many of them had heard. 

When one scream was heard, it sparked the rest to join in. And a chorus of hell was surrounding them as they continued to use either Fire arrows, or appropriately themed weapons to fire at the hoard. Hryule slammed his hands into the wet stone beneath them, causing rings of fire to spiral out, slamming into any Zora left standing. Sky didn't own any fire themed weapons exactly, so he resorted to using the bombs he had in his arsenal, and rolling them towards the ground. 

Once they had started to expect the cries of the damned, it didn't prove itself too difficult to take them all down. There had been around thirty in the room when they began, but now the few that remained standing were hardly standing, and slumped against the walls. Hyrule stopped his onslaught of magic use, and carefully made his way towards one. 

"They look like they died a long time ago. But are still here." He breathed. A groaning shriek escaped the one he was looking at. Without hesitation Hyrule stabbed it with his sword. "I don't reckon they're exactly intelligent creatures like yours."

Mask shook his head. "Either these are dead and just reanimated, or they evolved backwards. Pick whichever one sounds better to you and stick with it."

Sky grimaced and kicked a fallen monster with his toe. "I'd prefer none of this to be honest."

A door was at the other end. It was surrounded by the lines of light spread across the entire room. The lack of torches unnerved most of them, not using conventional lighting was a big hazard in dungeons, and none of them wanted to figure out why it was glowing at all. 

Standing at the door, it opened up for them. Inside was a similar room to the previous one. There were still the water channels, but only the water channels. No doors led to a different room. 

"Think there are invisible doors again?" Four suggested. He still had Mask's lens of truth, and held it to his eye to see. Frowning, he put it down and tried it again. "Well nevermind. This room looks like a dead end."

"Only if you're a coward." Mask noted.

Four glanced puzzling at the kid. "What do you mean by that?"

Mask jogged over to the channels. "The water is still running. It's coming from somewhere."

"Please don't tell me you're going- oh goddesses." Four smacked his forehead and Mask slid into the water. "That's disgusting."

"It's not too deep. I can swim just fine." Mask pointed out. He submerged himself completely and began to push himself upstream. Before Hyrule could reach in and pull him out he was gone.

"What the fuck." Four lamented. "He's insane."

A few moments later Mask appeared again. "There's another room there." He paddled his way up to the edge, latching onto it and pulling himself onto the edge. "It looks like a labyrinth."

"You're kidding."

Four sighed. "Well is there a door on the opposite side? I'm not keen on wading through that."

"Yeah there is. I can open it." Mask ducked under the water and swam back through the channels. Soon the stone rumbled and a slit in the wall was pulled up, revealing a soaked Mask with a triumphant smile. Sky and Hyrule passed through first, Four glancing around them and taking one last look at the room before entering himself. 

The door shut immediately, almost clipping him in the back. Four let out a few choice swears and turned to face the labyrinth before him. There was a giant wall like structure preventing them from furthering their journey. 

"How do we get further in?" Sky asked. "It doesn't even look like a maze."

Mask gestured to a switch on the ground next to them. "By using that." To show them, he stepped on the switch and they watched as the door slid up revealing a maze.

"Alright." Four acknowledged. "Now how are we doing to keep that switch down."

"That's easy." Mask scoffed, pulling out his ocarina. He played a few notes, none of them meant anything to Four, but the effect was a pale statue appearing in the place where Mask was once standing. "Make a copy." Mask explained, getting off of the switch. 

"What in the ever loving fuck is  _ that _ ." Four said, face scrunched as he looked at the ugly face of Mask's statue. 

"Hey! Don't be so mean to Lincoln."

"That thing has a name- You know what, nevermind let's go into the maze."

\---

The other group had had a similar experience. Traversing through the room filled with Redead Zora creatures was easy enough with Wild's arsenal of fire weapons and tendency to set everything on fire. After the room was cleared, they opened up the next door to find tools stacked on top of benches, and a few unpleasant corpses tied to the wall. They tried their best to pay them no mind.

"Kruhger said he killed people to stay here safely. What do ya think he was trying to keep safe?" Wind speculated while browsing around the various appliances. "Think he had a magic item stashed away."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Wild replied. "There's another door here. Do we want to go through it or stay here?"

Warriors and Legend shared a glance. "Move forward. I don't think this room holds much for us."

With a nod from Warriors, Legend approached the door and forced it open. It gave in with ease and the screams of Zora were heard from the other side.

"Not more of them." Wind whined. "I really don't like them."

Legend shook his head. "Tough luck kid. Sorry your Zora suck ass."

"They are very different then mine, that's for sure." Wild added. 

"Well not all of us get hot fish princes Wild." Legend shot back. "Some of us get fishmongers and as we see in Wind's case, water Redeads."

"Alright calm down. We're not debating the sexiness of fish people right now." Warriors stayed the conversation. 

"We were never talking about that-"

"Besides." Warriors smirked. "None of you have seen Princess Ruto."

Wind covered his ears. "Shut up! Shut up shut up now please."

The room before them was laid out like this. There were several rooms squished together. Small holes in the walls indicated that there were rooms on the other end. This room was somewhat lit by the blue stripes on the wall. 

Coupled against the wall stood more Zora. Their skin was a darker shade of blue then the others they had seen. They appeared to be less mobile as well. Barely keeping themselves up. Their screams reverberated around the stone. No water was in this room at all. 

Warriors stepped first into the room. His small step was enough to trigger the Zora's movement.

Faster than Warriors could react, one of the Zora shot from the corner. Without warning he grabbed Warriors hand and slammed him to the ground. Warriors gasped as he hit the stone. The screams grew louder as the others scrambled in to Warriors' defense. 

The Zora was rabidly clawing at his side, almost as if it was desperate to see what was inside of him. It's grip was loose but his screams were still more terrifying up close. Wind grabbed the Zora from behind and threw him off of his captain. The Zora screeched as he was forcefully removed from his target. Wind wasted no time is hacking him with his sword, disembodying the creature. 

Legend fired a few arrows in the direction of the few that hadn't moved. They fell easily, but their screams were still ever present. The screams seemed to come from the corpses, and not the Zora themselves. The thought made Legend shudder as he helped Warriors upright. "You alright Captain?" He asked. 

Warriors shook his head, hand rubbing the back of his head. "My head hit something. I'm bleeding." He mumbled. He drew back his hand to show that his fingers were stained red with his own blood. Legend could see that the back of his hair and scarf were stained red.

"Looks like a bad hit." He grunted. Legend inspected the wound closer. A small laceration was placed across the hairline. It didn't look serious, but the blood loss might be if it was left unattended. "Do any of you have a potion?" He asked. Wild said he had one, and rustled through his bag before pulling out a red potion to be handed to Warriors. 

Legend uncorked it, passing it to Warriors. About to put it to his lips, he paused when they heard a shuffling from the other side of the wall. Could there be more Zora there?

"Guys?" A hoarse voice called out.

\---

Navigating this maze was a pain in Four's ass. As soon as he had a clue what was going on, Mask and Hryule would take a turn that led them down another place. They had tried backtracking, and found nothing. Four was very close to ordering Sky to lift him on top of the walls, just so he could find his way around. 

There were arrows on the ground sure, but following them provided no help to them whatsoever. They weren't going to split up whatever they did, and no one was keen on following the dungeon arrows. Four halfway suspected they were down there to mislead others. 

After what felt like an hour of walking around in proverbial circles, Mask suggested they follow the Right Rule. That if you always chose the right way, it would take a while but you would get to the exit. Four and the others had agreed and chose the right path at each crossroad. 

Turns out the Right way was actually the Wrong way. Because if he had a rupee for how many times they hit a dead end, he would have almost six rupees. Enough to buy something he was sure.

After more and more and more and more walking. Hyrule pointed something out that might be their saving grace. "Do you see the ceiling?" He said pointing above them. 

Four tilted his head back, and almost cursed himself out for being such an idiot. Above the maze, maybe just twenty feet high, were the blue lines illuminating the room. Except rather than just being there, it was just one line, trailing through the maze. 

"The lines." Mask sighed. "How did we not notice the lines?"

"Because we're dumb." Sky responded.

"Alright then. Let's try following the lines and hope it doesn't take us back to the beginning." Four, still looking up, began to take steps forward. Thankfully they were currently under a line. The others followed suit. It occurred to four how dumb they looked right now, all of their heads pointed up at the sky as they walked around.

Now that they had something pointing them through, the maze became laughably easy. If they reached a branch they took the one that the light followed. 

Well it was all fine and dandy until none of them saw the giant hole in the middle of the maze.

Four was the first to notice it. That meaning he fell down the thing and landed harshly on the ground below. The first thing he noticed was that it was dirt he landed on, not stone like the rest of the temple. It was man made. 

"Four! You okay?" He squinted above to see how far up everyone was. Hyrule was leaning over the edge calling down into the pit. 

"Yeah." He responded. "I'm full of adrenaline now though. Not that that's bad." He added. "it doesn't look that deep. Seven feet maybe. Any of you have rope?" A rope was lowered down and Four held tightly to it as the three of them pulled his small frame up. 

"This was meant to trap people following the ceiling." Hyrule pointed out. 

"Thank you captain obvious." Four wheezed. "It doesn't look too wide across. Could probably jump across and have been fine." He stood up, brushing the dirt off his knees. "It was man made. Kruhger maybe put it there as a safety thing. What's at the end of this maze you think?" 

"Well you might want to back up. Because I'm about to jump this bitch." Turning to see, Mask had put on the dumbest hood known to man, and was preparing to 'jump the bitch.'

With a running leap he cleared the distance easily and landed on the other side. Sky and Hyrule being the larger people that they were, also made the jump fairly easily. That left Four, the one without any boosters to stand impatiently on the other side. "I didn't think this through." He drawled. 

"Well it's easy." Mask said. "Jump back in the hole, and we'll just pull you out on this side instead."

Four shook his head. "I hate how much sense that makes. Fine."

\---

Some more efforts were made to get all four of them across the maze without any more difficulty. There were no more unsuspecting holes. They made sure no one was going to fall anymore. There were no more enemies, maybe that's why Kruhger put the hole there. Just so there was something. But Sky quietly thanked the goddesses that they didn't have to fight anything. 

Getting to the end was almost anticlimactic. There was just a door. Plain old door. A manual door that was almost a slap in the face. No switch, no stand in front watch open, just a fucking door. Mask couldn't tell you why he took offense to this but he did.

Gingerly Hyrule put his hand on the nob, There weren't any sounds coming out from the other side, but the Zora didn't make any noise until provoked so it was really a toss up. Opening the door he was relieved to find it empty. But that was always debatable. "Mask, give me your thingy thing." He opened his hand waiting for Mask. Lifting the lens of truth to his face he confirmed that while the room was empty, there was a puzzle here. 

They filed in, staring at the room around them. It was much like the room they had first entered into when they had gotten into the temple. A ladder and another hole stood in the corner. "What do you think's down there?" Hyrule nodded towards the hole. 

Sky and Mask shrugged at each other behind Hyrule's back. "Monster Knight Sword?" Mask suggested to the oldest. 

"What?" Sky tilted his head. 

"You know." Mask placed his closed fist on top of his palm and raised it to his chest. "To see who goes to look." He said it with such plainness that Sky almost felt stupid for not understanding him. 

Sky just shrugged. "Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Damn." Mask sighed. "Another time thing. Fine, I'll check it out."

"Okay?" They watched as he trudged over to the hole and started his climb down. Four and Hyrule got close to the edge so they could see what was going on. As soon as Mask's head ducked his head under the lip of the hole he was immediately climbing back up. 

"Hell no! Fuck no! I am not going down there no sir. Couldn't pay me, Absolutely the fuck not. We need to burn this place  _ now _ ."

Four pulled him up, a quizzical expression on his face. "What's down there?"

Mask looked him dead in the eye. "Spiders."

"Spiders?" Four was taken aback. "You're scared of Spiders?"

Mask kicked him in the shin. "Don't laugh bitch." 

Four ruffled the still wet hair on Mask's head. "I'm not laughing you smaller bitch. I'm just surprised. I'll go down and look." Four had always wanted to say that.

"If you would please." He mumbled. Four made his way down the ladder. There was a lot less light down here, but he could still see the numerous Spiders covering the walls. To someone who was even faintly scared of them this would be a nightmare. He really couldn't blame mask up. Glancing around the room, he saw a few switches around the room, but they themselves were covered in the arachnids. He had to find a way to clear them all out if they wanted to progress. Bombs maybe? They wanted to conserve their fire arrows for the Zora should they find some more. 

"Hey Hyrule!" He called up. "You have enough magic to come down here and burn this place?" There wasn't an answer for the longest while, but eventually he got his answer. 

"No, not really. I'm running on dregs. I want to save it for emergencies."

"Hyrule this is an emergency." Mask told him.

"Well don't you have something?" Hyrule fired back. "Din's Blaze or something?"

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm going down there." He heard Mask say. 

Four jumped as a spider scuttled across the ground. "Well someone had better get down here quick because I think I'm close to ditching this place."

He heard Mask sigh. "Fine. But only if I get payment."

"What do you want?" Four asked, slightly shaking as the room's decor slowly got to him. 

Mask's foot appeared at the head of the ladder. "I don't know yet, but with how this room is going, it's looking like alcohol or a lobotomy."

Four nodded numbly, not really hearing what Mask was saying. "Ok, just kill them please."

Mask dropped down completely. His eyes were closed and Four could see that he was shaking badly. He lifted his hands in the air and slammed them down at his feet. A dome of fire appeared around him, slowly it spread around the room before it pushed out and hit each wall. The fire brushed over him, but only provided a fleeting warmth for him. 

The fire seared the walls, the spiders scrambled around trying to dodge the fire before it got to them. Soon the whole room was aflame with burning spider corpses. Mask's eyes were still firmly shut, and Four could see he was very much crying.

"Hey Mask, you okay there?" Four asked, drawing closer to the crying boy. 

Mask shook his head, wiping the tears from his face and covering his face with his splayed hands. "I really don't like them."

Four had absolutely no idea how to comfort this tiny child. He had no experience with crying children. Hell, even Legend was more qualified then him right now. He gently pulled the kid into his arms, holy Hylia this felt awkward. But Mask didn't seem to mind. He gratefully let Four hold him. He wasn't really crying at this point, just holding onto him while Four gingerly rubbed his back. 

Eventually Sky and Hyrule climbed down as well. They grimaced as they saw the remains of the monsters hanging off the walls. Mask let go of Four, wiping the rest of the tears off his face. "Thanks." He mumbled. 

"Yeah, no problem."

Mask wordlessly lumbered to the switch on the wall. It was clear of any spiders that might have been there previously. He placed a hand on it and pushed it in. 

A door appeared on the wall. Hyrule stood before it and watched it open. Inside was the maybe the strangest thing they had seen for a while in this place. It was a fairly normal room. No blue lines, no dark wet stone. Just cobble and an actual torch standing to the side. "Think we're getting farther inland?" Sky asked. "Moving away from the ocean maybe?"

"Looks like it." Mask commented. "Oh look, another door. Think there's something behind there?"

"There's always something behind a closed door." Hyrule breathed. "And you can quote me on that."

"He has a point." Four stepped into the room and down the cobble hallway, the door on the other side was thrown open. "This is a hub room." He called. "Check it out."

Around the new room was a long hallway with doors spread across the entire length. A torch was outside every room, none of them were lit. Strange.

\---

Wind gasped at the sound of a familiar voice. "Twilight!" He practically slammed himself against the wall trying to get through. "It's us! We're here."

Twilight barked, his laugh was cut short by a barrage of coughing. "Hey what's up?" His voice was raspy as if he hadn't drunk anything in a while. "Do you know where I am?"

"A temple." Legend called out. "We have a lot of questions for you, but first we're going to get you out. Is there a door?"

"On the other side. Nothing on yours."

Legend bit his lip in thought. "Alright. Wind, blow the wall if you can." Wind nodded and pulled one out from his bag. Placing it next to the wall the sound was coming from, he covered his ears and backed away as it blew up. 

The wall shook, and the puddles moved with the force, but the wall remained untouched. "Shit." Legend cursed. "We can't bomb it Twi. Are you in danger at the moment?"

"I'm in a cell Leg. I have a concussion, and I'm still bleeding. I'm doing great."

Legend rolled his eyes. "Stop being a bitch Twilight. Hold onto your horses."

"They are very much in the stable Leggy boy. I am just sitting here, thinking about all my wrongdoings." Twilight retorted. 

"I'm sure there's a lot Twi. Now hold on tight." Legend wouldn't deny the amount of relief he felt at the knowledge that Twilight was alive and supposedly fine. "Do you think we need to circle around?" He asked Wild and Wind. They both shrugged. Legend glanced at the still fuzzy eyed Warriors sitting on the ground. "Could we even travel with him?" He asked himself.

\---

"Well we could try lighting all the torches. That normally does something." Mask suggested. 

Four considered it. "They could just be torches and doors." He strode up to a door and pulled on it, there wasn't even a budge. "It's locked." He stated.

Sky pulled an arrow from his bag. He left the room to light the tip. Bringing it back to the room, now with the lit arrow, he touched the tip to the torch in front of the door Four was at. "Try pulling on it now." He instructed.

Four gave the door a tug. It opened with ease. "Honestly? Screw temple physics. There's absolutely no reason why that should have done something."

Sky shrugged. "I call it magic and leave it at that."

"I wish I had that faith." Four opened the door fully. It was a prison cell layout. A small window at the very opposite of the door stood tall with small bars over it. "It's just a cell. There's a chance that the rest of the cells are like this." On the other side of the wall, from the window with bars he heard someone. 

"You're absolutely shitting me." It was Legend's voice.

"Legend?" Four called. "Did we get to the same place?" Mask and the others crowded around him. Staring into the small window. 

"Are you in a hallway thing with doors?" Wind's voice was giddy even through the wall of cobble.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Two rooms to you right should be Twilight." Four heard Mask's intake of breath as he learned of Twilight's location. Grabbing one of his own arrows the boy darted away from them. Quickly lighting the tip at the torch outside their current door. At this point he was sprinting. He lit the said torch and threw open the door.

Twilight covered his face at the sudden light, but that didn't really matter because Mask was soon there, clinging to Twilight as he buried his face into Twilight's shoulder. The pain in his side forgotten, Twilight let his own arms slink around the boy. He pulled him closer, gripping onto the boy as if he hadn't touched someone in years. "H-hey Mask." He breathed. 

Mask shook his head and gripped him tighter. "You're so dumb." He sobbed. "The biggest idiot I've ever met. A fucking dunce I hate you."

Twilight nodded his head and let Mask hold him. He brushed his hands lightly through Mask's blond hair. Looking back at the door he saw Four, Sky, and Hyrule at the door. "Hey guys."

Four just folded his arms and shook his head. "Listen to the kid, you absolute thick head."

"Yeah." Twilight buried his face into Mask's hair and laughed to himself. "You're soaking wet Mask. What did you do?"

"Shut up." Mask pulled away furiously trying to stop the tears running from his eyes. "I saw what you did. Shut up." 

Twilight faltered. "You got the mask?" A glimmer of hope inside of him made him feel as if it all wasn't for nothing. 

"I did. And you're all the more of an idiot for it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Let's get you out first." Mask flashed him a smile Twilight had never seen before. It filled him with a strange sense of warmth to see Mask happy. He'd willingly do this all again to see him smile like that again. Shit now he was crying. Hot tears were streaming down his own face. 

"Yeah. Let's go." 

Sky entered the room and lent Twilight a hand to help him out. He gave Twilight a quick hug. "Glad to have you back." He whispered.

"How good do you feel right now?" Four asked as Twilight steadied himself against a wall. 

"Good, maybe." Twilight put a hand to his forehead. "Nothing strenuous. I might start to bleed again if I do anything." Mask was at his side helping to steady him.

Four looked to the side. "Sounds great. How do you feel about navigating a maze and climbing ladders." 

Twilight wilted. "You're kidding me." 

"Not really."

"Hey!" Legend's voice was heard again. "We can't bomb the wall on our side. See if you can on your side. Maybe wedge it in the window if you can."

"I can try the blast mask." Mask suggested. 

"And that does?" Hyrule asked. 

"Blows up my face. Not in a bad way though!" He immediately jumped to quell everyone's fears. "It doesn't do anything to me, really."

"And what makes it better than a regular bomb?" Four drawled. 

"I can hold my face up to a window better than I can a bomb." Mask explained. "Just let me stand on Sky's shoulders and I'll be good."

Four threw up his hands. "You know what? Ok. Do that."

They cleared the room, leaving Sky and Mask to perform the world's worst and maybe the most dangerous gymnastics.

Mask fit his face into the window. Really it was more of a natural slit in the rock that bars were placed around. But he didn't really care for the classification of windows at the moment. Sky was below him firmly holding onto his feet. 

"Ready?" Mask's voice was muffled by the full face mask. "Three, two, one!" A crack was heard throughout the temple as the stone was split straight down. Mask lost his balance as well as Sky, the two of them stumbled and eventually fell. Looking up from the ground, Mask could clearly see the crack in the middle of the wall. "Not too bad. I'm going to do it again." He ran to the side of the wall and blew his face again before Sky could get himself off the floor.

The boom was heard again, but this time after the dust settled Mask could see clearly into the other room. Legend and Wind were standing far from the explosion while Warriors and Wild sat on the ground next to each other. "Hi." Mask greeted. 

He turned back and pulled on the mask, black gunpowder stuck to the edges of his face. "I made a door." A dumb grin was slapped across his face as he proclaimed his actions.

"I can see that."

The now five of them crawled through the entry point, and into the waiting arms of the second group. Everyone got their own turn to greet Twilight, most of them hugging him. 

"Warriors took a nasty hit to the noggin. He might be a bit slow for now." Wild explained as he sat next to Warriors. The captain stared off into space, he had greeted Twilight with a hug then promptly sat back down. "One of those Zora freaks came out of nowhere."

"Zora freaks?" Twilight asked. 

Wild pointed towards the corpses in the corner. "Those things. Mutated because of the poisonous water. They scream like hell."

"Oh." Twilight glanced back at his old cell. "I heard them from there. I think I hate them."

"Same."

They all shuffled through the doors. There wasn't much to navigate. Four lamented their trials to the others, explaining their time spent in the maze and in the room where Mask had to swim through the channels to open up the other side of the door. He purposefully avoided mentioning the spider room, and Mask silently thanked him for it. 

They traced their steps all the way towards the main hub, the entire time filling in Twilight on what he had missed. As soon as they reached the main room, the one with the ladder, they had to pause. 

Standing at the base of the ladder, was the last man any of them wanted to see. Kruhger.

Kruhger turned to greet them. "Well if it isn't my good friends!" He exclaimed. "So glad I get to see you again."

They drew what weaponry they had and aimed it towards the man. He merely chuckled as he saw the amount of fire power pointed towards him. "How are you even here." Four growled. 

"A kind young lady entered the shop and asked if it was now a good time to gain supplies. I told her to take whatever she wanted as long as she untied me and left me this." He lifted his hand to show them what he held it in. It was a strange contraption that had a tube across the front of it, with a handle sticking out of it. "This thing here is called a gun. It's specific brand is called a shotgun. Deadlier than any magic I've seen so far. Faster too." He grinned as he pulled back a lever near the handle. "Now who was the brat that I wanted to crush?" He pointed the gun at Four who stood at the front. "Was it you?" Kruhger fired it at Four.

Four dropped as soon as a loud boom was heard through the air. Collapsing on the ground he was bleeding heavily from a red growing area on his chest. Legend who was also near the front made to bend down and hold his injured friend, he was stopped by the gun being pointed at his head. "Don't move." Kruhger growled. Legend slowly backed up and was soon standing face to the man. Kruhger stared at them all with pure unseasoned hatred in his eyes. Legend made no sign of being afraid of the machine against his temple. The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife. 

"None of you are leaving this place alive." Kruhger warned them. "Not if I have anything to say about it." He waved the gun around wildly. "You all need to die if I want this place to myself." He spat.

"Why?" Legend smirked. "You have the hots for moldy Zora ass?" The hilt of the gun slammed down on Legend's head. He flinched as blood spurted from the wound down his face. His smug grin was still plastered across his face.

"And you! You were supposed to be first." Kruhger pointed at Twilight with his weapons. "Those screams should kill anyone who's exposed to them long enough. You should have been left to rot."

Twilight lifted his hands in defense. "If you had just left the note. This is all your fault." 

"Shut up!" He screamed. It unnerved Kruhger as to why they were paying their dying friend no mind. He took a glance at the boy on the ground. As he did he felt a prick against his back. Swiftly he whipped around to find nothing standing behind him. "Which one of you is behind me!" He shouted. He glared at the rest trying to see who wasn't there. 

Before he could make any further movement an arrow shot through his ribcage. 

At first it didn't register. Kruhger continued to glare at the group before he noticed the arrow head sticking through his chest. Upon seeing it it suddenly became very real to him that he was a dead man walking. He took a few steps back, the pain was spreading through him and he felt every second of it. He dropped to a knee, spitting out blood as he sputtered out a few unintelligible words. Dropping fully to the ground. Kruhger was dead.

Behind him, Mask took the stone mask off his face. Bow in hand, he had shot the man point blank. Four lifted his head. "And that folks, is why I always have a fairy on me at all times."

Silence, then roaring laughter as the adrenaline left them all. Legend helped Four up, a smile across his face. Warriors, while still heavily concussed, smiled like a fool as he was helped up the ladder by Sky. Hyrule helped Twilight as he moved himself upwards. 

One by one they left the temple. It was a joy to breathe in fresh air for the first time in what felt like forever. Gazing at the docks around them, there were still no boats docked. "Think it's because they think this place is haunted?" Wild asked. 

He was met with a few shrugs. But really they all wanted to go home. Or back to the boat really. With a clear destination in mind, and a good few of them still bleeding. They made their way home.

\---

Laying on the deck of the Sunrise, Twilight felt more tired than he had been in a while. Today had been a long day, and it really didn't seem like it was just last night that he had made probably the stupidest decision ever. 

Everyone else was above deck, not really doing anything, merely milling around and enjoying the waves crashing gently around the boat. He was sure they dubbed it stargazing just to give their activity a name, but he couldn't be sure. 

Mask was beside him. He had made sure Twilight had been caught up on everything. Sky and the others had been helpful in filling the rest for him. It was insane how one man wanted a simple necklace, albeit a necklace that turned someone into their spirit animal. Twilight still had no idea why or how Kruhger had wanted it so badly. 

"I forgot to get my pendent off of Kruhger's body." He said to no one in particular. "I'm rather attached to it. Would any of you mind to go with me tomorrow to take it off his body?"

Mask shook his head from where he was, nestled between Warriors and Twilight. "You don't need to, I took it off him a while back. It's in my bag if you want it." Twilight squeezed Mask in thanks then unlooped his arm from around him to retrieve his pendent. 

Finding Mask's satchel next to the stairs, Twilight dug through the numerous masks stuffed in there to find his pendent at the bottom. The chain would need fixing if he wanted to wear it long term, but any old blacksmith could do the job. And Four was certainly not any old blacksmith. 

Looping it around his neck, he shuffled back to where Warriors and Mask lat propped with pillows against the long board of the ship. Mask let him back in with open arms and rested his head against Twilight. He was filled with an overwhelming sense of peace and calm. 

And if Twilight saw that Mask had two identical masks bearing a striking resemblance to the boy, he didn't mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done with the Kruhger arc! Just a few more chapters before I can finally sleep in peace.


	11. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change of location.
> 
> Also really descriptive BlackJack gameplay. Don't ask me why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize me updating my fics have become more rare and sporadic, and i'm sorry for that yall. I guess with online school and a bunch of other things on my plate I've had my attention elsewhere. 
> 
> luckly for you all I am not dead, and do intend on finishing all of my fics. So enjoy the endgame build up.

The waves of the blue sea lapped against the hull as the boat pressed onward towards Outset Island, Wind's home island. 

After everything, not doing anything of productivity sounded like an amazing plan. A plan that all of them could get behind. While Wind manned the boat and employed the random Link here or there to fetch him something, the rest of them found their own thing to do amongst themselves. 

Legend had a deck of cards, Warriors had some money to spare. It was only natural that the rat man himself challenged the leader to a game of cards. He wagered that he could get enough rupees out of the man to last him a lifetime. Or at least three trips to a certain store run by a prick of a bunny rabbit. 

Like the fool he was, Warriors and a few others agreed to watch, or even play the game themselves. Leading to a small group huddled around a barrel, wondering who would loose the most money by the end of it. 

Mask was not dumb enough to add the rupees he had to the hull, but hell if he wasn't going to watch Wild bleed money like he bled insecurity. He stared at the multitude of red and blue rupees shoved onto the barrel, Warriors, Wild, and Legend all sneering at each other as Legend dealt each of them two cards. 

Lifting his cards, Warriors tried to hide his disappointment as he saw the six and seven. "Hit me." He muttered.

Legend, who was holding the deck, shuffled out one more card, placing it on Warriors side. Pulling it up, another six. This brought his total to nineteen. A safe number. Warriors pushed a few blue rupees in, watching as Wild and Legend did the same. 

Laying down all their cards, Warriors silently cursed Legend's total twenty. The pinkette snickered and swept the rupees into his bag. "Up for another round?"

Against his better judgement Warriors nodded as well as Wild. They were dealt their cards and Warriors' luck didn't look much better than it was beforehand. Ten and seven. Not enough to win but too risky to ask to be hit. 

Feeling something brush against his one hand underneath the table, Warriors made no visible move but accepted what was being handed to him. Two cards. Glancing at them as discreetly as he could, someone around the table had given him a king with an ace. An automatic win. 

Glancing up, he switched the cards. Letting the unknown hand take his awful cards. "What's the limit for all in?" He asked in a neutral tone. 

Wild shrugged, looking to Legend. "I don't think we made one did we?" 

Legend shook his head. "No, but I'd say a hundred seems like enough. Why, you got a good hand captain?"

Warriors tried not to smirk. "Call me confident."

"I'll call you whatever I damn well please. Now are you calling for an all in?" 

"I am."

Sighing Legend put his cards down face up. Six and a jack. "Then I'm pulling out. What about you Wild?"

The boy considered his options. "I guess I'm all in." 

Paying forward their respective rupees Warriors showed his hand. "I win." He declared. 

Wild, whose hand was a total of seven gave him a puzzled expression. "But don't I? I have the lower card number."

Legend, Warriors, and the few others around the table took a worried glance at Wild. "Don't tell me you agreed to bet money on a game you don't know how to play." Tight lipped, Legend slapped his forehead and took the cards back. "Get your money captain, we need to play a few more rounds."

Unlike his bets with just Legend, Warriors left the encounter with more rupees than he did when he started. Heading to the main deck he found himself stumbling upon Sky and Twilight langly exchanging questions and answers about themselves. It was something the group did when there was nothing else to talk about. Switching between them was like truth or dare without the dare.

"System of government?" Sky asked. 

"Monarchy, with democratic elections for representatives in the court."

"Sounds fun." Sky bobbed his head in greeting towards Warriors. "Your turn."

Twilight thought of his question. "Childhood friends?"

Sky smiled, burying himself into his cape. "A few. Groose and Zelda. You have a partner?"

Twilight didn't answer, casting his eyes somewhere else. "I used too."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You're okay." Warriors staying out of the conversation, felt Mask behind him, climbing up the stairs to chill with them. "What about you Mask?" Twilight asked, directing the attention away from himself. "Got anyone who holds your fancy?"

Mask grimaced, sticking out his tongue. "Ew, no. I'm like twelve."

"I thought you were-"

"Shut up."

Warriors decided to share his thoughts. Intending to embarrass the kid in front of him. "No one Mask? Are you sure? Last time I saw you, you seemed pretty set on that farm girl. Lonnie? Was it?"

Mask sent him a dirty look. "Her name is  _ Malon _ . And I'm the only one who calls her that not you." He forcefully sat down next to Twilight, folding his arms and glaring.

Sky placed a hand over his heart. "Oh that's so cute." He cooed. 

"Be quiet!" Mask snapped, leaning further into Twi he mumbled something along the lines of "Don't tease me." Before he shut his mouth. 

Now the only one standing was the captain, but he took a seat next to the Link's best loverboy. "And you Sky? You mentioned your Zelda a few times."

Sky blushed heavily. "Y-yeah a few times."

"Well promise us we get to meet her when we make our way to your town in the skies."

"If we get to my world, we might be on the ground or in the air. There are so many places to be." Sky explained. "I hope we are on Skyloft, that way we have the option of going down. But there's really no way to get to Skyloft with all of us."

"That could be poetic if it got anymore complicated." 

"it's really not."

"Oh by the way," Mask interrupted them. "Here are your cards." He took two cards that had been tucked behind his belt and handed them to Warriors. The ten and seven from the blackjack game. 

"Oh so it was you." Warriors noted, accepting the cards. 

"Yeah no duh. You think Four and Hyrule are going to help someone cheat Legend over?"

"Four might have done it. You're around the same size."

Mask grunted. "Keep making that joke Captain. You'll see the day where I get taller then all of you."

Wind's voice called them all to the deck. "Get over here!" He shouted. "There's a portal in the ocean!"

Bolting upright, the four boys ran to the deck, upon where they indeed saw a giant purple portal swirling and changing right there in the ocean. 

"That's not big enough for the boat is it?" Hyrule approached the helm where Wind stood. "Is there a lifeboat we use?"

Wind shrugged. "I'm not letting this boat go to waste, that's for sure! We're going through this bitch." He spun the helm enough so to turn the ship towards the portal. They would face a full on collision, or pass through depending on what the boat did.

As they inched closer to the portal they realized that there was no way the boat was going to fit through. The portal stood a foot taller than Warriors, and could maybe fit two at a time. 

Four peered down the edge. "Well now what? We leave the boat here?"

"I guess?" Wind threw his arms up. "I've never dealt with a portal on the ocean before."

Warriors considered the situation. They could leave the portal alone and continue on their way to outset island. Or journey to the new land that awaited them, leaving the boat empty on the water. "Does anyone feel up to deconstructing a ship and fitting it in their packs?"

A resounding no answered that question. 

"Well we can grab a smaller boat, or swim. Or ignore it and move to Outset."

Twilight objected. "We have to see what's there. I know it would be amazing to explore. But every new place we find we have to progress through it in order to further this quest."

"You talk like an old man." Mask remarked. "I 'gree though. Might as well, sorry Wind."

A frowning Wind waved him away. "It's whatever. Let's go see what this new place is now." Shuffling over to the lifeboat hooked to the side of the ship, he let loose the pulley keeping it up. Watching the boat violently hit the water he shimmied his way down the rope to the boat. "Follow along!" 

Taking his example. The group went around the ship, collecting all they had left around such as blankets and food. Ready to lower them down and into the boat. Of course they messed it up and accidentally dropped it three feet to the left, their supplies falling into the water and not the waiting arms of their sailor. 

"You're kidding me!" Legend cursed. He hopped over the edge and into the water, following the supplies. Ignoring the protest from the ones above he handled each soaking package lightly and delivered it to the lifer boat. "I regret learning how to swim." He said through gritted teeth. 

Now the rest of them in the boat, being rowed away by Wind and Sky, the brink on the boat nudged the edge of the portal. The outer was strangely solid. Sky felt the urge to run his finger along it.

"Who's up for first?"

"Seeing as I'm already wet." Legend stood up on the wobbly boat that could barely fit them all. He fell into the water and waded towards the portal. Pushing through with ease he disappeared. 

"So it won't kill us, that's good." Warriors took hold of one of the sopping wet blankets and chucked it through. "I hope that hit him."

Sky sighed. "I guess I'll go next then. I just hope it's not more water." Not wanting to get himself emerged in the water he tried his best to only let his hands slap at the water as he pushed himself through the portal. 

\---

On the other side, Sky came face to face with a Zelda.

His Zelda actually. 

_ Sweet. _

Sky started at the women crouching above him at the portal's entrance. “Hi.” He greeted weekly. 

Zelda gave him a warm smile. “Hello Link. I have your blanket and friend in the back.”

“Thanks.” He gulped. “There are more. Coming through.” He stood up abruptly and took notice that they were in one of the classrooms in the knights academy. “Why are we here? What are you doing here? It’s nice to see you, it really is.” He hurried to straighten himself and brush off his knees and cape. “I know I left in a bit of a hurry last time we spoke.”

“Calm down lovely,” The use of the nickname made Sky violently blush. “I’m sure you have a great explanation waiting for me. We can talk later.” 

The both watched as Wind pulled himself through the portal, sopping wet just had Legend had been. “Wild pushed me off! That mother  _ fucker. _ ”

At the arrival of someone new brought them back to a world where they weren’t the only people to populate it, and Zelda sprange back into action. 

“Alright.” She gave Sky a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling a blanket from seemingly nowhere and beginning to dry off Wind. 

Sky grinned like the fool he was. Today was great.

\---

Being up in the air was as dizzying as it was fun. Mask had only been here for a few hours and he had already been caught trying to take a peek over the edge numerous times. 

"Don't do that." Twilight warned him. "You could fall."

Mask had brushed him off. So what if he fell, he knew he could think of something to fix it on the way down. 

For now though, he was being chased by an angry pursuer through the streets of Skyloft. Four was hot on his heels and yelling about something or other. Certainly nothing to do with the stolen headband in his hands.

Sliding under some legs and dodging as many carts as his small body would allow. He ducked into an alleyway, sure that the others couldn't reach him now. 

Without warning a figure dropped on him from above, landing squarely on Mask and crumpling him to the ground. Wind jumped off and grabbed at the bunny ears on Mask's head. Making sure to rip the headband away from him he dashed out into the open streets. 

"Bitch!" Mask yelled. "Get back here!"

He scrambled up and chased after Wind, now Four at his side. "Did Wind get my things?" Four guessed. 

"My hood too! Now hurry up and run."

They were currently playing the totally made up game of 'let's steal each other's stuff and run' where you ambushed someone, stole their items and whatever items they had previously taken, and ran. It was so dumb, but if Mask wasn't have the time of his life right now.

Cornering Wind around a jewelry shop, Mask threw himself on the boy and tried to hold him still long enough for Four to catch up and rob the sailor blind. Wind kicked at him, trying to dislodge himself. 

"Stay still you waterlogged hippy! I want my ears back!"

"Screw your ears! I want to win." Flipping over Wind slapped Mask in the side and continued wriggling. 

It wasn't Four that found the struggling boys, instead it was the Captain. Who had been alerted to three rowdy young men clogging up the streets and causing a ruckus. 

"Sounds like you two are having fun. Where's your accomplice?"He asked with a sly grin on his face. 

"You'll never take me alive soldier!" Mask cried. He let go of Wind and bolted down the street. 

His triumphant escape was halted as he crashed into Legend. Who was casually looking around with Hyrule at his side. "Oh goddesses above!" He shrieked as the tiny figure hit his legs. 

"Quick! Warriors is chasing me!"

Legend nodded and slipped a ring of his finger. Bending over and sliding it on his hand. "Shut up and use this with magic." He whispered. 

As soon as Warriors and Wind flew around the corner, all that could be seen was Legend and Hyrule innocently minding their own business.

Mask stood stock still as Warriors questioned his whereabouts with the two heroes. "Did you see Mask run this way?"

"Nope. Nothing at all."

"Did you  _ hear _ anything that sounded like Mask running this way."

"Not in the slightest.

As soon as Warriors and Wind were convinced that Legend wasn't 'harboring traitors' they let him be.

Mask, finally allowing himself to take breath, pulled off the ring and handed it to Legend. "Thanks." He muttered. 

"Nooo problem." Legend said. "Any chance to dunk on the man is one I'll take." He whined as Hyrule elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh come off it Hy' it's fun."

Now that he had bodily autonomy once more, Mask was free to go where he chose. He wasn't worried about getting the bunny hood back. Wind wasn't an ass, he'd give it back once they regrouped

Finding himself alone in the streets, Mask took the time to actually look at everything there was to see. A flower shop, how pretty. There stood a bank, not just a stall handled by one man with a terrible interest policy. 

Deciding to take a look inside the flower place, the open air was a welcoming place compared to numerous other places he had seen. It smelled as good as expected, and looked even better. The light from the fading sun glimmered across the petals, casting a soft look around the entire place. 

The place was small, only a single shelf and the walls. The gardening equipment was all hung on the same wall. Gazing over them he was reminded of the tools he had used before when helping out on the ranch. 

Mask wondered how his own Hyrule was doing. It was okay that's for sure, but who was he to say that everything was fine. The ranch was probably okay though. Epona might miss him. He certainly missed her. 

He's left her at Lon Lon Ranch in his attempt to get through the majority of the forest mapped. It was too thick for her to walk through comfortably so he had sent her off to his favorite horse girl and kept on drawing the maps. It was pointless now, seeing as three days in he had been picked up by a group of crazy people and taken on this bull shit adventure. But the half drawn maps still lay in his pack. And when he got back it was the first thing he was going to do. 

"See something you like young man?" A lady from behind him asked. She looked young, red hair and brown eyes, not green. Smiled at him.

Not really? But since he was here. . . 

"Do you have anything potted?" He asked against his better judgement. There was nothing here he recognized back home. How cool would it be if he brought back an extinct plant. Putting in on the little plots that Malon offered him so long ago. 

"Potted? Everything here is potted, you can't see them because of the shrubbery." The lady lifted some leaves revealing the dirt and clay pots they all sat on. "It's to keep them fresh."

"Well then." Mask's eyes scanned over the bunches and bunches of flowers. "What's this one called." He asked. Pointing to some purple buds. 

"That's lilacs. More of a bush than a flower. But much more resilient." The employee told him. "They only bloom for a few weeks a year, but they're beautiful. They smell amazing too." 

"I'll take a pot then." They looked awesome. Mask could already imagine how cool they would look almost anywhere. At the entrance of the forest? Maybe at Lon Lon Ranch. Possibilities were endless. 

He considered himself a good gardener, growing up in the forest allowed him things like that. If he could get these to bud fully and take care of them just right, he could totally pull this off.

Exciting the shop with a couple of bots of the so called lilacs, and as many seed packs as he could fit in his overly stuffed bag. Mask trotted down the street to where he was told they should meet up. The middle of town square, near a fountain. 

Getting closer to the statue, he sneered as he recognized Hylia's smiling face. But it was made up for by Twilight sitting at the base of the fountain, flipping through a small book. Locking eyes, Twilight grinned as he saw the boy.

"That's a lot of flowers there. What's your game plan?"

Mask huffed, setting them down against the base of the fountain. "When we get back to my Hyrule. I'm going to make a pit stop to resurrect a dead flower species."

"Sounds ambitious."

Mask slid himself next to Twilight, letting himself rest. "Where are the others? It's getting late."

"Sky won't be joining us. He has his own place."

"Can't relate."

Twilight rolled his eyes, brushing his hands through Mask's hair. "Wait and see. Anyway, the others should be here soon. The captain has some choice words I'm sure."

Mask hummed. "And there's no way I can get away from him till tomorrow?" 

Twilight thought for a bit. "Well if I give you the directions to Sky's house and you do drop off you plants, I can come pick you up when it's all clear."

"You are like, the best. I love you." Pulling himself away from the shocked Twilight, he waited for him to start rattling off the directions. "You gonna start talking?"

"Oh, yeah of course I am." Twilight gave him the directions. Mask hurried off as soon as he could. Calling back his thanks as he ran.

\---

Mask wasn't nervous around couples. No we was not. He had been to his own fair share of weddings for Hylia's sake. But when he peeked through the curtains of what had to be Sky's house, and saw him nestled on a couch in the arms of his Zelda. Mask decided against barging in with his arms full of potted flowers. 

Instead he sat himself on the porch and waited for Twilight to come fetch him. The night sky grew darker, and lights within the house shut off. Still no Twilight showed up and now he was getting antsy.

It had only been a half an hour at most right? No real need to worry himself. But Mask decided against his better judgement to head back to the plaza and face whatever verbal smackdown he was gonna get from Warriors then to potentially fall asleep on Sky's porch. 

Jogging down the empty streets of Skyloft now. Mask made sure not to make any loud noises. He heard the water of the fountain, and the voices of the many links. Good so they were here. 

Drawing back as to not be seen by them so soon. If he could save himself an ass whoopin he would. Mask ducked into an alleyway and listened to them converse about where they would be staying. 

He didn't notice the black, inklike mist around his ankles form into a person behind him. Following him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like lilacs


	12. End Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, this monster of a long running fic starts to wrap up. I'm sorry for the long haitus, I really have no excuse to have put this off for so long. But hey I finally got a job and need something other than retail work to keep me busy!
> 
> Also TW for Dark Link being a rated R bill chiper.

Mask waited for the group to mill around a little bit longer. Counting in his head as one by one they left for the night. First was Wild and Wind, heading towards the south with most of their equipment in their hands. Mask sneered as he saw the bunny hood still placed on Wind’s head. He had to get that back at some point. 

Legend and Hyrule trickled off. Mask noticed that throughout the say they had been spending a lot of time together. He had a running theory that they were related somehow. It would be really cool if they were. There were probably a lot of familial ties in this group. 

There was no reason to look for Sky, Mask knew where he was, So once Four and Warriors took off, Mask slipped into the plaza. 

Or he was going to. If he could move. 

His legs stood frozen in place as if held there. The pots of lilacs fell from his stiff arms and shattered on the cobble path. He opened his mouth to scream but before he could a hand slipped over his mouth. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” A voice said. 

Mask’s eyes darted back, trying to see his assailant. They were small like him. The hand that blocked him from speaking was a pitch black. 

He tried to struggle, thrashing his head around and biting on the hand. His attacker paid him no mind, instead he held him still. Mask was forced to watch as Twilight sat around for a few more moments before getting up and leaving in the direction of Sky’s house.

_ “Here! I’m over here!”  _ He wanted to shout.

“If you know what’s good for you. You’ll shut up and stop moving.” 

Mask let himself fall loose. Stopped resisting the impossible hold on him. No use in fighting back for now. Hopefully this being would let him go soon enough. 

As soon as his attacker knew that Twilight was far gone, he grabbed Mask and dragged him into the street. Mask regained feeling in his limbs and started to run.

“It’s been a while Link.”

Mask took a good look at him. His skin was a charcoal black. A tunic and jacket like his own covered him. Red eyes glared at him under hair bangs not unlike his own. 

A perfect, darker, copy of himself stood before him. 

“You’re supposed to be dead.” Mask spat. 

“Oh am I now?” Dark Link mused. He melted into shadows and made himself once again behind Mask. “Did you see me die?” Gone, now he was right in front of his face. “Or did I disappear?”

“What are you here for? Do you want to kill me?”

Dark Link cocked a grin. “Sure!” He pulled a knife out his bag. It was a black version of the knife that Mask carried with him. It was pointed at Mask’s chin. “I’ll kill you if I want Link.”

Ideas and possibilities ran through Mask’s head. “You don’t seem keen on it. What are you planning?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Twilight's voice was heard. Mask gasped, turning to look at where Twilight was. 

There was no Twilight. Only Dark Link and his mockery of Twilight. “Made you look!” He chirped. Dark Link contorted his face into a smile. “You are so desperate Link. You’ll look to anything that'll give you a free ticket out.” He took upon the appearance of Mask once more. 

Mask drew his bow, readying an arrow. 

“Oh so you’re going to fight me?” Dark Link drew his own bow. “I have all your equipment love. Have a go.” He dropped the bow and gestured to his chest. “Look I’ll even give you a free hit.”

Mask took the shot and sunk an arrow into Dark Links chest. 

Dark Link sucked in a breath and barked out a laugh. “Hey you got better at that weapon! It just hit my lungs and kept on going. What true aim you have.” He pulled the arrow out of his chest and discarded it. Black blood speckled the path where he walked. 

Mask didn’t wait for Dark Link to get any closer before he let loose a few more arrows in his direction. 

“So rude!” Dark Link exclaimed. There were no arrows in him and now he stood next to Mask. “I have a few more minutes to antagonize you before I have to get to work.”

Mask said nothing and grappled the Link beside him. Shoving him on the cobble, Mask struggled to keep him there as Dark Link. He wore Wind’s face and wore a face of pure delight. “Is this any more fun? Wrestling your friend now aren't you?” He kicked Mask in the crotch and threw him off himself. 

“You’re super quiet Link! I mentioned I had a job to do and you didn’t even have the decency to ask me what it was. I remember you talking to your fairy last time we fought. Where is she by the way? She didn’t leave a failure like you know did she?”

“Shut up!” Mask screamed. He took the razor sword and swiped at Dark Link. It caught his hands and kept on going as he held them up trying to stop Mask. 

“Not the fingers!” Dark Link lamented. “Just because I can grow everything back doesn’t mean I don't get attached to my body parts.”

Mask landed as many blows on him as he could before Dark Link tried to retaliate. Which he wasn’t at all. He put up no resistance at all. Letting Mask land as many cuts on him as he could. Dark blood trickled from him, soaking Mask’s clothes and staining the stones below. 

“Is that all? Got any other weapons you were dying to try out?”

“Why aren’t you fighting back?” Mask heaved. 

“Because it’s so much more fun to watch you wear yourself out. You have a lot of pent up anger in you kid. Killed your first real human recently and now you’re feeling the guilt aren’t you?” Dark Link looked like him now. Smile cracked so wide it threatened to rip his cheeks. 

“Why aren’t you fighting  _ back _ ?” Mask yelled. Hopefully someone, anyone heard him. Mask had hardly been fighting for his life, Dark Link hadn’t even attempted to harm him yet. Just dodged and taunted Mask. 

Dark Link shrugged. “I guess I could if I wanted to. But you’re so small, and I have so much more experience than you.”

“I kicked your ass before-.”

“Ah ah ah!” Dark Link interrupted him. “That was before I was me.” Shifting now to look like Hyrule, he glared up at Mask. “You really think there was only one of me? There’s a me for every one of you. And I’m not limited by a fucking body kid.” 

“And.” He started, lifting his legs and kicking Mask off of him and far away until his back hit the path, Dark Link stood. “I really have world to fo you know. I have to kill each and every one of you if I ever want to have my fun. You think you could just die now and give me a head start?”

Mask dragged himself further away from the now Dark Hyrule. This was bad. This was very very very bad. If this guy had the strength of all of them, he was fucked. 

Dark Link emerged beside Mask and grabbed him. Throwing Mask into the fountain. God it was just like Kruhger again. Water consumed him and soaked his clothes, Mask dug through his bag to find anything that could give him the edge. His items had scattered in the water when he had been thrown. Various Masks floated to the top along with arrows and various potions and crystals. 

Dark Link from his time hated to be fought against anything that wasn't something he was familiar with. Mask had spammed Din's Fire over and over again on his first encounter. But shit, this Dark Link was  _ all  _ the Dark Link’s and had seen every move all of them had. 

Mask needed something that was unique to him. His mind jumped to his various transformation mask’s. Goron’s were too slow. Zora were useless. Ther deku would be smashed with no hesitation. They didn’t have the power that the- that the-

The Fierce Deity Mask. 

He needed the Fierce Deity Mask. It lay there face up in the water. Mask Made to grab it but before he could he was choked as Dark Link caught up with him and circled his hands around his neck. Squeezing tightly.

“I’m gonna make this nice and quick pipsqueak.” He kicked the mask out of the fountain and left Mask to splutter as he grabbed it. “I don’t think I’ve seen this before. What’s it do?” He waved it in front of his face. Miming putting it against his face. “Wonder what would happen if I put it on. It doesn’t feel like anything though. Is it broken?” 

He glanced up and saw Mask holding himself upright in the fountain, a mask much like the one Dark Link held in his hands. “Grabbed the wrong one.” Mask smirked. 

For the first time in a while, Mask placed the Fierce Deity Mask on his face, and gave into the pull. 

\---

How Long had it been since the little one called on him. Weeks now? No matter, The Fierce Deity had a body to play in now. 

\---

Mask stood taller than the fountain itself. His body bulked to the size of three men. White hair trailing down his shoulders along his shining silver armor adorned with jewels and the triforce. A hair double helix sword in one hand, and the dark fury of a dark god brewing in his soul. 

Dark Link started. His blood red eyes bright with excitement and wonder. “Oh now  _ this _ is going to be fun.” He murmured. Pulling his mock version of the master sword, Dark link readied himself for one of the most entertaining battles he had had yet. 

In a flash, Fierce Deity swung at Dark Link. His sword barely blocked the monstrous doubled blade. Blow after blow the God kept landing strikes on the dark spirit. 

Dark Link ducked under a swing that might’ve cut him in half if he was a normal man. “Shit man you got bulked up.” He sneered. “Cheap tricks.”

“Die.” 

Dark Link screamed as his arm was cut through. Black spattered their clothes. His arm became limp. Dark Link huffed, sweat glimmering on his brow. Drawing his sword he readied himself to receive more blows. 

The Fierce Deity wasted no time. Nicking the body of the spirit, causing the other to bleed and his sword to become stained with oozing black tar. 

In defense Dark Link took a risk, he lunged at Mask. A dagger in his hand. 

He missed, the Deity running his sword through the being. 

Dark Link twitched. Held aloft by the sword in his chest. 

“You-” He gasped. “You-” 

He was cut off by the sounds of new people. Someone had finally come to the carnage. 

Dark Link grinned. “Next time then.” He melted off the sword and into the shadows of the night.

An old man, harmless, turned the corner. “By the goddess!” He screeched. “What happened?” He lifted his lantern to see the Fierce Deity slowly collecting Mask’s Items from the fountain. 

\---

The man earned no answer from the Deity. Turning around, he ran far and fast away as he could. A nightmare was all. Soon Vladious would wake up in his wife’s cobbler shop and he’d be fine. 

Young men, adventurers by the looks of it, ran past him. 

“Don’t go!” Vladious warned them. “There is a giant there!” One of the men stopped and grabbed him. 

“A giant? What did he look like!” He shook Vladious. “Was he in armor?”

Vladious hurriedly shook his head. “W-white hair. Covered in blood.” He was dropped and left by himself to run home. 

\---

Warriors ran as fast as his body would allow him to. Twilight and Sky behind him, they had heard the noises. Screaming. Swords. 

Twilight had confessed that he was going to meet up with Mask at a second location and Warriors didn’t have the time to be angry at him for splitting them up. He was too scared at what he would find to feel anything else. 

His armor was thrown on haphazardly, the first sword he could grab in his hands. Heart racing in his chest as he thumped down the streets. 

There. At the fountain. Where the old man had said. Was a giant. 

One that Warriors had seen many times before. 

“Stop!” He cried. 

The Fierce Deity calmly waited for them to reach him. “Hello Captain.” He greeted. “Good to see you’re doing well.”

Warriors’ chest rose and fell as he saw the deity tower over him. “Where’s Mask?” 

“Taking the backseat.”

“Let him out.”

The deity shook his head. “I’d rather not. He could get hurt after all.” He brought a hand to his face, his thumb tracing the edge of his jawline. He forcefully moved his hand away. “Sorry. Link is getting picky and wants out.”

Mask wasn’t getting out of this easily. Warriors realized. He recalled one of their first conversations together. 

“Who are you?” Twilight called. 

Warriors held a hand up. “Don’t ask him anything Twi.”

The deity shrugged. “I’m a god. And I must go now. I’m sorry for bothering you.”

“You’re not going anywhere.” Warriors commanded. “Take off the mask-” Faster than light, he was held aloft by the neck. 

“Captain I thank you for looking after my charge while he refused to let me do the job. But I’m ready to leave now. And you can not stop me lest you wish to be cut down.” 

Warriors was dropped like a sack. The Fierce Deity turning away from the trio and slowly walking out of the city. Sky rushing to Warriors’ side. “Are you alright?” He asked.

He massaged his neck. “I’m fine.”

“What’s going on War? What is that thing?”

“Warriors.” Twilight slowly approached him. “Where’s Mask?”

Warriors shook his head. “There was a reason I kept him away from that mask. Why I broke it.” 

Sky saw tears running down the sides of their leaders' faces. “Hey, you’re okay.”

“The mask? It’s right here.” Twilight pointed out. There were many items strewn around the cobbles. Most covered in black blood. Warriors didn’t want to imagine where it had come from. On the ground along with rupees, arrows, and the occasional bomb, lay a Fierce Deity Mask. 

For the first time in his life, Warriors cursed Hylia’s name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you squint you can see the moment where I try really hard not to write a fight scene but did anyway.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mask is gone now. Who's there left to meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all! I finally finished a fic!!! I'm so happy that so many of you have stuck around while I wander in and out of writing moods and inspiration. I can't believe this started out with be being bored in a NYC subway, to a planned 7 chapter fic, to 13! And now we're here at the last chapter! I really cant say enough to express how I feel about all of this!
> 
> A massive shoutout to Hinn, Raru, and Script for always being there to provide motivation and encouragement when I was dealing with writers block and the like.

Mask had been possessed and was now gone.

That was the explanation that Warriors had given all of them. He had shaped up pretty quick and introduced the ones with him to look for anything of Mask’s that they could get their hands on. It wasn’t much. Just the fake mask, arrows, rupees, and two smashed pots of lilacs. 

The mess everywhere indicated that the fight had been spread out. No one had any semblance of what could have happened. An enemy attacking a lone person? Sky confirmed that nothing in his hyrule could have done this. 

Only when Hyrule was brought on the scene did he give any clue as to what was going on. He traced his fingers through the copious amounts of blood and brought it to his face. “Dark Link?” He asked himself. 

“What do you mean by that?” Twilight asked. “That’s the uh- the dark version of us?” He guessed.

Hyrule nodded. “Yeah. I fought mine. He bled like this. Did Mask fight his and lose? Or Sky’s?”

“I’ve never seen mine.” Sky commented. “Unless that’s not a prerequisite.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Warriors took a hold of the situation. “We need to look for the Fierce Deity. If we can find him we can reason with him.”

\---

Warriors never took the time to explain to them what the Fierce Deity was. Of course some of them took a mostly educated guess. 

Big scary mask that Warriors hated because of Mask's infatuation with it. It gave him the ability to turn into a giant. A god of you will, but it also stripped him of his personal will. 

Twilight had to come to terms with his involvement with all of this. Unknowingly he had encouraged Mask’s destructive behaviour. Even going so far as to risk his own wellbeing to fix a broken fake mask that was his trusty decoy. 

Upon finding him in his cell the first thing that Mask had said to him was that Twilight was an idiot. At the time Twilight thought he was just berating him for risking his own life. But to Mask, the fake meant nothing to him aside from throwing Warriors off to thinking that he had destroyed the real one. 

Twilight didn’t think he could have ever understood the boy who hated himself as much as Mask did. Where did it come from? How did that mask play into it? It seemed to be sentient and that much was probably the tip of the iceberg when it came to dark objects.

They still were in Skyloft. Whenever he could Sky would take his loft wing and fly over the land, searching for a glimpse of Mask, or the Fierce Deity. Warriors and many others had tried to join him, but the young adult had staunchly refused. “You all don’t know where anything is. You might get lost.” Even when Warriors called his bluff he stood strong. “We don’t have horses here. How fast can you all move on foot?” 

In the end Warriors had given up, letting Sky do his job in searching for the boy. There was no point in fighting him for it, and anyone could see how clearly drained the captain was. 

“I’m a terrible person.” He confessed to Twilight one night. Everyone was asleep in their rooms, the inn’s lower room deserted except for the two of them.

Twilight glanced at Warriors. His hand held him up as he propped himself against the table, staring down into his unfinished plate of now cold food. “What led you to that?” He prodded.

“I’m almost relieved.”

“Alright?” Twilight said guardingly. “Why?”

“That Mask is gone.” He spoke in a bitter tone, one that Twilight had only heard when discussing the newest member of the group. Ex member now.

“I-” Twilight started. “Yeah I get that.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad?” Twilight shook his head. “Mask was a tough kid to handle.”

“But he’s in danger.” Warriors argued.

Ge shrugged. “We don’t know that for sure. Maybe that demon god creature took pity on him.”

Warriors gave him a blank stare, before getting up and walking towards the inn’s door. 

“Where are you going?”

“Somewhere else.” The door slammed shut.

\---

One week,

Two weeks,

A portal, 

Three weeks,

Another portal,

Their chances of finding their missing member were soon dashed against the walls of the cave they all stood in. 

It was almost a month, and truth be told, their youngest and smallest Link was now seldom mentioned in the group. Whether it was the guilt of not finding him, or the fact that spending two weeks with a child didn’t permanently imprint them into your memory, Warriors didn’t exactly care. 

He still felt like shit, and would continue to do so until he knew for sure that the kid was safe. 

“This place looks familiar.” Wind remarked. Warriors couldn’t see him but he knew that Wind was wearing the bunny ears he had forgotten to return. He claimed they helped him run faster and Warriors wasn’t going to challenge him on that. 

“Nothing looks familiar Wind. It’s a dark cave.” Legend replied. “We’ve been in three in the past two weeks.”

“Can’t you feel it though? The humidity is different.” 

“We might be in a Hyrule we’ve been in before.” Four remarked. “Can you tell?”

Wind shook his head. “No not really. Just that this place feels familiar.”

“Familiar or not, we need to get out of here.” Warriors announced. “Wind, can you tell which way is the exit?”

“I make  _ one _ comment about the humidity of this place, and suddenly you think I’m the expert navigator.” Wind huffed. “I don’t know, go right I guess?”

“Sounds good to me.” Warriors shrugged. “Anyone have problems with going right?”

“Literally none of us know where we are Captain. You could tell me to walk up the walls for all the difference it would make.”

“Shut your mouth Legend, or I will shut it for you.”

The eight hero's trudged through a small murky cave. Only Hylia knew where it went, the chances of it being a dead end were fairly high but no one cared that much.

“Deja vu anyone?” Hyrule mentioned. “I think I understand what Wind was talking about.”

“Thank you Hyrule.” Wind nodded his head. “And yes. I feel it.”

A light appeared at the end of the tunnel as they turned a corner. 

“Look!” Wind shouted. He ran ahead, his speed boosted greatly by the ears. 

“Wait up for everyone!” Four called as he sped up to catch Wind.

At the entrance there were some trees, and more trees, and some more. There were a lot of trees. Next to the trees were some fairies bouncing off one another and a small creek babbling by them. The sky was a fair dark blue, early evening at best. The light from the fairies casting a soft glow around them all.

"Ok. Who could  _ possibly _ have a Hyrule this nice?" Hyrule asked. "This is just too good."

“Hyrule you’re going to shut up right now.” Legend ordered. 

“What? Why?”

“I’m going to swear on all the rupees I have left in my bag that you’ve said that before.”

“. . . Okay?” Hyrule squinted at Legend. 

Warriors glanced around, trying to understand what the rest of them were talking about. The amount of fairies present sure wasn’t usual, he made a mental note to snatch a few later, if they would permit any of them of course. Hyrule was the only one that could really talk to them without scaring them off. 

The meadowed area they were in was indeed peaceful, but Warriors too fell prey to the nagging feeling all of them shared. “Let’s stay here tonight.” He offered. “We can check this place out more in the morning.” 

They all agreed and started to get their camp set up. Because of the warmer climate they didn’t need much, and opted out of setting up their tents in return for them just light a small fire for food and lay down their sleeping mats. “This might be a place in my Hyrule.” Twilight suggested. “Near a fairy fountain they gather pretty often, if I looked at one of my maps I could probably chart us.”

“After we’re done eating Twi.” Warriors said, eyes caught on a single yellow fairy bubbling around the flowers, dust trailing after it. 

“I was thinking in the morning. I’m too tired right now.”

Warriors grinned, elbowing the shorter in the side. “You’re not allowed to be tired soldier. Now stand up straight and get a chartin’.” He did his best impression of the many hard captains he had served under.

Twilight only rolled his eyes. “Aye aye captain. I’ll hop right to it after I sleep for eight hours.”

“Damn right you will.”

Farther away, around the borders of the meadow, Legend sat close to Hyrule as the younger let the fairies rest on his fingers, excitedly talking to them in that strange fairy language Legend had yet to grasp.

“What are they saying?” He asked gruffly.

“I’m asking about this Hyrule.” He explained. “It’s after the timeline split.”

The timeline split is what they called the order of operations that had occurred, leading there to be multiple timelines. According to all of them, they had multiple views of history, specifically surrounding the Hero of Time. 

To Legend and Hyrule, he was a failure of a Link that died. Legend itching to find this hero in their travels and knock him upside the head. 

To Wind he was a hero that disappeared a long time ago.

To Sky and Four who came before him, they didn’t care.

And to Warriors and Twilight, they had never heard of him. 

They’d yet to figure out why the timeline split occurred, it would most certainly be the first thing Hyrule would ask if they ever found the hero. What could one man do to drastically alter the future of millions?

“Teach me Fairy.” Legend demanded. 

Hyrule sighed. “You know I can’t do that.”

“Why not? I’ve mastered five other languages.”

“Because,” Hyrule felt another fairy land on his shoulder. “You have to grow up learning it.”

“They say that about every language.”

“But Fairy is, it’s more feelings and expression than talking and writing.” Hyrule explained. “It’s written in the heart.”

“That’s the most magical friendship bullshit I’ve heard in months.”

Hyrule paid him no mind, turning once again to the little balls of light grabbing his attention. “This is a younger version of Twilight’s Hyrule.” He spoke.

That grabbed Legend’s attention. “They told you that?”

“Yeah. They recognize him. And,” he smiled. “They’ve seen those bunny ears that Wind wears before.”

“No way.”

“Yeah.” Hyrule grinned cheekily. 

“That’s why this place is so familiar. That tiny bastard could be hiding in any one of these tree’s. It’s been a month or so right?”

“Not for this place.”

Legend stood up, lifting himself off the grounding using his arms. “Well how long has it been? You trying to tell me we’re going to find a hormonal teenager?”

Hyrule shook his head, he took note of a fairy, humming lightly to it as if there was a conversation that Legend couldn’t hear. He soon turned back to the young adult. “Don’t tell Warriors, but it’s been around twenty years.”

\---

The morning came. And with it came the groans and laziness that is a trait given to all men and boys in their early years. 

“Up and attam! Up up up.” Warriors clapped each syllable he spoke. “We don’t get anywhere by sleeping.” Warriors was the first to rise in the morning. It was a skill he learned in the army, as well as being able to sleep squished between thirty men.

“Are we leaving right now?” Sky asked. 

“I thought I was supposed to chart this place, or compare it to my maps?” Twilight seconded. 

Warriors nodded, “That is happening today. I just want to be prepared in case we have to make a quick escape.”

Four raised a tired eyebrow at Warriors. “Did something happen?”

“Not yet.”

“I heard some wolfos last night, guys. And I told the captain about it. It’s not a big deal.” Wild explained. “We just need to walk a bit.” 

“You heard the kid.” Warriors pointed at the collective bunch. “Wind, you help Wild with the fire. Twilight and I will discuss mapping as the rest of you have fun putting away the camp.”

Choruses of “Aye aye cap’n.” and “Sure thing boss.” were echoed throughout the young men as they began their assigned jobs. 

Hyrule approached Warriors from where he sat with Twilight studying maps, “Captain. Can I talk to you?” 

Warriors waved him off. “Not at the moment Hy’. We’re trying to see if we’re in Faron woods or closer to Ordon.”

“Captain this isn’t Twi’s Hyrule. It’s-”

“We can talk about who’s place this is specifically later. All we know is that Twilight recognizes parts of it. And we have maps for this place.”

“But we’ve been here before-” Warriors held up a hand to silence Hyrule, his posture tight as if he had stopped to listen to something.

“Captain?” Hyrule cocked his head. 

Warriors put a finger to his lips. “Everyone, hush.”

The chatter of the camp died out, all of them taking note of Warriors. 

Twilight, just as confused as Hyrule, asked the first question. “What are you doing?”

Warriors whipped his head to Twilight. “Don’t you hear that?”

Twilight shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“The music.” Warriors whispered faintly. 

“I’m sorry what now?” 

Warriors pulled himself quickly. “Hyrule, what were you about to say.” It was a statement more than a question. 

“I need to talk to you?”

“No after that.” Warriors looked ready to bolt somewhere. “Who’s Hyrule is this?”

“Oh,” Suddenly shy about the answer Hyrule bit his lip. “From what the fairies told me last night, it should be M-” That was all the information Warriors needed. 

“Hey! Where are you going?” Legend yelled after him. “Damnit Hyrule.”

“What? I was trying to tell him!” Hyrule defended. 

Twilight held his hands up as a sign for both of them to stop talking. “What? Slow down what are you talking about?”

Hyrule debated on whether or not to tell the entire camp, or run off and see what Warriors was doing. 

He glanced at Twilight. “Well you see.”

\---

The Captain was currently sprinting as fast as light armor and chainmail would allow. Ducking underneath the overbrush, and skirting around trees. All the while a peppy little melody played in his ears. 

It was simple, a range of only seven or so notes, but it was one he had heard maybe once in his life before. 

Finally, he reached a small clearing. A space in the forest where the sun shone directly onto the ground, and a man in full armor sat on a log. 

Warriors approached him from behind. All he could see what blonde hair and a large sword strapped to the figures back.

Taking notice of his presence, this strange figure turned around, running his eyes, no, his eye, down Warriors frame. He smiled gently at the captain as he lowered a blue ocarina from his lips. 

“Hello.” He greeted.

Warriors, not able to speak, simply stared at him. A blue hollow arrow forked down his forehead, two streaks of red painted the left side of his face. The armor, silver and gold with trim to match. Warriors breath left him as he realized who he was staring at.

Barely above a whisper. “Mask?”

A warm smile, and a short nod. “I’m surprised you still recognize me.” He admitted. “I don’t exactly look the same now do I?” He chuckled slightly, raising an arm to cover the back of his neck. All the Link’s did that when they were nervous. 

Warriors tried to steal himself and not break down right then and there. “You’re- You’re-”

“Bigger? Old?” Mask suggested. 

“Alive.”

“Oh hah.” Mask coughed. “Sorry about that.”

“I mean,” Warriors tried to lighten the mood. “You do look a few years away from middle age. How long has it been?”

“I turned thirty four a month ago. You?”

“Oh wow.” Chills ran through Warriors spine. The difference was so great. “Less than a month.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No! Don’t apologize. I- we looked everywhere for you. God I was so scared you were gone for good I-”

For the first time in what felt like eternity, Warriors was wrapped up in a hug by Mask. Sure this wasn’t him. Whoever was holding him tightly definitely wasn’t the kid Warriors had personally looked and cared for during the war, and certainly not the child that shot a gruddy shopkeeper from behind with arrows.

This man was sturdy, a solid figure now taller than himself. He wasn’t going away anytime soon. 

Maybe it was time for Warriors to act like a child. 

Clinging to Mask, he let himself grow weak against his shoulder, intent on never letting him go.

  
  


\---

Where did Warriors scramble off to? Twilight as well as the rest of the Links had quickly gathered their things and left to pursue their leader into the forest. Hyrule had given them the quickest rundown available. Only saying a few key words such as “Mask’s Hyrule, future.”

“Warriors!” Wind shouted into the sky. “Where are you buddy?”

“Captain?” Sky continued. 

A voice far too deep to be the captains called out to them from somewhere in the thick. “He’s over here!”

Twilight’s heart stopped. No, there's no way. He thought to himself.  _ That voice.  _ It had to be. 

Much like Warriors had earlier, he was filled with a sudden desperation to see who had just called out to him. “Everyone! Follow me.” He instructed. Blindly stumbling, trying to follow the path Warriors had made, Twilight stumbled into a scene that he hadn’t exactly expected. 

A man cradled a very tired Warriors in his arms. Recognition sparked across his face as he saw Twilight as well as the others that filed behind or next to him.

“You’re all still here!” He remarked with a grin. 

“And I’m still asleep. Because there is no way in hell you’re Mask.” Legend muttered. 

Mask shrugged. “Not really I guess. I’m the same person, drastically different times do that to a person though.”

Yeah, different for sure.

Mask glanced at Warriors. “You okay there?”

“No.” He pouted. “I totally missed your embarrassing teen moments.” Warriors released Mask, wiping furiously at his tearless eyes. “How are you even here?”

“I heard from the fairies that there were some rambunctious boys wandering around in the forest. And I remembered that there was a chance the golden goddesses might want us to cross paths.”

“So you’re going to join us?” Sky piped up. “And, you are Mask right?”

Mask glanced down at his attire and equipment strung from his body. “Well I hope so. If not I think I over prepared a little. And,” He hesitated. “Yes I’m Mask.” He grimaced as he said the name. “That name just reminds me of how dumb I was as a kid.”

“You were the dumbest kid.” Four said straight faced. “I hated you.”

“Good.” Mask nodded. “Thank you for not putting up with my bullshit Four, much appreciated.”

“You’re very welcome.”

No one tried to argue with the both of them. The entire experience was a trip none of them were prepared for. 

Wind brightened up suddenly. “I have your bunny ears!” 

“My what?”

Wind stuck a hand into his bag, searching for the prized yellow ears. “The bunny hood thing, that makes you run fast.”

“What are you- oh that.” Mask recognized it as Wind showed it to him in all it’s yellow glory. “I forgot about those.”

“I see why you always wore them! They’re so fun.” Wind exclaimed. “You can have them back though, seeing how you’ve been missing them for twenty years.”

“I guess? I don’t really need it anymore, but thanks for keeping them safe for me.” Mask took the ears from Wind and placed them over his head. He looked absolutely ridiculous seeing as he was now a full grown adult.

“They fit. I wasn’t expecting that.” Mask muttered.

\---

Mask was an adult now. That was hard to wrap his head around.

Twilight stood farther away from the rest of the party. Staring blankly at the adult talking to Sky and Legend. The  _ adult,  _ talking to Sky and Legend.

He was different. By a lot. Apart from the similar smile and hair color. It would be easier to believe that they were long lost cousins or something og the sort. Hylia he hated time travel. 

Could he even talk to him now? They were close before, but before was two decades ago. Was Mask now an adult on the bar of Uli and the Mayor? Where they only cared with young adults or teens if they were doing something wrong or in their business? Mask always made sure that everyone knew he was much older than he looked, now Twilight was left to wonder if he had somehow grown into his mental age, or was left again to be trapped in his own body. 

Then that begged the question of what Mask did in this gap. His attention was brought again and again to the missing eye and scar tracing his face. No one brought it up just yet, but with the armor, and the painted face, Mask certainly didn’t just sit around.

Oh but could Twilight even bring something as probably personal as that up? Did Mask’s secrecy stay the same or was he more open about things? His head spun as he drummed up questions he might never get the answer to. 

“What are you doing so far from everyone?” Four approached him from behind, his question startling the Hero. “Oh hey calm down.” Four lifted his hands up in a gesture of defense. “It was just a question, don’t run me through.”

Twilight sighed, slumping his shoulders. “Sorry.”

“You’re good. Now what’s bugging you?” Four pointed his head in the general direction of Mask. “If it’s that guy, don’t bother. Nothing you can think of is going to even match my disappointment right now.”

“Your disappointment?”

“Yeah. Little baby Mask was the only person in the group shorter than me. But now he comes back as the tallest? What’s up with that? He was like, twelve. I thought he would still be short when he got older, then maybe we could have some short guy solidarity or something.”

Twilight raised an eyebrow at Four. “That’s an odd thing to look forward to.”

“You’d understand if you were below five and a half. But enough about my woes. You’re probably eyeing his lack of eyes to eye someone with aren’t you?” Four guessed.

“Stop.”

“Eye’m right aren't eye?”

“Four, for the love of Hylia.” Twilight breathed. “And what of I am? He’s so old now, I don’t know how to talk to him.”

Four rolled his eyes. “Oh that’s easy, watch this.” He cupped his hands around his mouth. “Hey Mask!” He shouted. “Twilight wants to know how you fucked up so badly you lost an eye?”

Conversation died off, and Twilight wanted to die with it. 

“What?” Four asked the silent group. “It’s a fair question.”

“That is a fair question.” Mask agreed. “I’m surprised no one brought it up sooner.”

“Yeah yeah, but what’s the answer?” Four pushed. 

Mask shrugged. “I can’t remember honestly. It was- it was definitely after I turned twenty six. I was fighting  _ something.  _ And I ran out of magic, really desperate, I think I was fighting a darknut? Or was it an Iron knuckle? No I fought the Iron Knuckle before I got mar- no, I’m thinking of the Bubble swarm.” He stopped his rambling to get back on track. “Anyway, I was fighting something, pulled a stupid move, and paid the price for it.”

“Oh.” Four nodded, “That’s very anticlimactic.”

“Not everything in my life was exciting, thankfully.”

Wind pointed to his own forehead. “What about your facepaint? It looks like your mask. What’s up with that?”

“Not that,” Mask chuckled. “Is a long story. Took me three hours the last time I told someone. Besides, I’d consider it more of a private matter if you wouldn’t mind.”

Wind bobbed his head. “Got it. Don’t ask about the facepaint. Can I ask what happened to you though? Why’d you leave all of a sudden?”

“Oh that.” Mask bit his lip. “I’ve been meaning to tell you what happened. I ran into someone.”

“Dark Link, right?” Hyrule prompted. “We saw the mess you left behind.”

“Dark Link.” Mask confirmed. “It’s foggy for the most part. With an added bonus of being a long time ago, take this all with a grain of salt. But I was on my way to the fountain. He grabbed me and I think we stood there for a bit while you all left. Just for him to kick me around for a bit. I used the Fierce Deity’s mask, and that’s where my point of view ends.”

“The fierce deity.” Sky started. “We talked with him for a moment before he left. He stripped away your free will didn’t he?”

“That’s the danger of the mask. All the power in the world, no free will to use it. Next thing I knew I was back in my Hyrule, a week had passed, and I had no idea how to get back to the rest of you.”

“So you stayed?” Wind said, fiddling with the blades of grass twisted between his fingers. “In your Hyrule I mean.”

“Pretty much.” Mask nodded his head. “I stuck around, decided to keep charting my maps and messing around with biology. Eventually I settled down. I lived on a farm for a few years, got the help I needed to stop being so down on myself. I got married, I got a last name, tried to be in the army but quit after a year, I found out that my cooking is decent enough to not kill anyone-”

“Back up there Mask.” Warriors stopped him. “You got what?”

“A last name, I didn’t really have one before because I was raised by-”

“No stop.” Warriors brought a hand to the bridge of his nose. “You got married?”

Mask brightened up almost immediately. “I did!” He drew his glove off his left hand to show them a simple gold band on his ring finger. “She’s the love of my life and the best thing that happened to me! Her name is Malon and she owns a ranch with cows and cuckoos and horses. She’s the one that gave me epona you know? When I was ten and-” Mask continued to gush about his wife to a very attentive Sky, Warriors, Wind and Wild.

“Holy shit is this even the same guy?” Twilight heard Legend whisper to Hyrule. 

“Just imagine what you’ll be like in twenty years.” Hyrule shot back. “Personally I think he’s doing great for himself.”

\---

It took seven more tries to get back on topic, all failing because now more than half of them were curious to know what Mask had been through. He was happily telling them some of the most mundane things about his life now. And honestly? Warriors was happy to listen to him talk for the next year about this stuff. 

Eventually they had gotten over all of the basic information. It was time to look for a different campsite. Mapping was no longer an issue, but now the new goal was to debate on where they were going to go.

“Can we go to your house?” Wind begged. “A farm is big enough for all of us right?”

Mask shook his head. “I got wind of you all being here last night, and left the next hour. The walk back would take far longer than we could manage. But as soon as we can, I will gladly let you stay the night.”

Wind pumped the air. “Score! I can’t wait to see what it’s like.”

“If you’re traveling with us again. Do you still want to be called Mask?” Sky asked. “It seems ill fitting after your character change.”

“Same here.” Four seconded. “What’s it to you old man?”

Mask tipped his head in thought.“A name change doesn’t sound so bad. Old man is a bit on the nose I think.”

“Well we already used your hero title, what’s left?” Wind puzzled.

“What?” 

“You  _ are  _ the hero of masks right?” Wind confirmed.

“No? I never went by my hero’s title. Mask was the name I gave myself when Legend asked what my name was.”

“Wait, really?” Four paused. “I always thought that you used your title like the rest of us. What’s your Hero title?”

“My official title was the Hero of Time actually.” Unbothered by the sudden quiet that surrounded him. “But I guess you'd call me Time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not pictured is Legend screaming into the sky bc he could have totally beat up the hero of time as a kid but missed the chance.
> 
> But no really, this has been a whole journey for me. There are chapters I'm so proud of I still can't believe I wrote them, and others that I think could be taken out completely and nothing in the story would be lost (Looking at u chapter 4) and really the entire thing has been something I'm super glad I was able to share with everyone here!
> 
> I have plans to continue this somewhat. There is so much I didn't write because I didn't have the want to, or it wouldn't fit the environment or pacing. Basically just a lot of oneshots I've been planning, plus there's a few more moments of the gang and Time that I want to right. (Cue Twilight panicking over hero shade) or Mask actually using his masks and actually being a kid. So fear not he will be back, in a sense. 
> 
> Ily so much! You're amazing comments have meant to much to me, and keep me going when I feel down! Thank you all so much. 
> 
> -Lucy


End file.
